Santuário de Sangue II
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Milo, um vampiro de mais de quinhentos anos recebeu o desafio de seu amigo e amante de contar sobre seu passado. CamusXMilo. continuação de Santuário de Sangue.
1. Santuário de Sangue II

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada, Bandai e o povo de lá, se fosse meu, seria completamente yaoi/lemon 8DD_**

**_Essa fanfict contém situações maduras e homossexualismo, se não gosta, não leia falows? XD_**

**_Para quem leu santuário de sangue e Love&blood, essa fict ficaria mais ou menos no período entre as duas histórias._**

...ooo...

_Santuário de Sangue Ia._

_Camus e Milo haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez quando crianças, em uma carroça de venda de escravos. Milo, um grego de uma pequena vila que venerava Àrtemis fora vendido à um bordel e Camus, de uma nobre família francesa, vendido à uma bondoza família em Roma. Ambos se reencontraram após muitos anos, diferentes, mas apaixonados, fugiram juntos para antiga terra de Camus, fizeram fortunas, viveram como reis até a fatídica doença que pouco a pouco levava a vida de Milo._

_Então, foram atacados por Kardia e Degel, monstros bebedores de sangue buscando humanos para substitui-los para finalmente poderem descansar._

_Moraram em um santuário com muitos outros vampiros, aprenderam suas regras, obedecer à deusa, a criadora de todos que no passado foi venerada como uma Deusa._

_Camus sempre caçava com Milo quando tinha oportunidade. Era interessante o modo como ele era tão calmo sempre, tão sorridente, e no fundo, frio e cruel com suas escolhas._

_E, antes de queimá-los ele arrancava-lhes os olhos para encará-los pela última vez._

_-Veja, Camus, esses olhos de mortos- dizia antes de enterrar seus dedos neles- olhos de mortos são vazios, parecem um pouco com os nossos. Não gosto deles-ele dizia com rancor, franzia um pouco a testa e baixava a sombracelha, e por fim, se enfurecia e puxava-os para fora. Deitava seus corpos inanimados no chão, e no lugar de seus olhos, depositava duas moedas. Para o barqueiro, dizia ele. velhos costumes não se perdem..._

_Camus era frio por fora, falava pouco e não sorria com facilidade, mas ele sempre teve certeza, era Milo quem era mais solitário. Milo sorria, mas não com sua alma, ele sorria porque sua mãe mandara ele sorrir quando era criança._

_Não, Camus não era quem mais sofria. Deixar mostrar suas emoções talvez fosse seu ponto mais forte, seus olhos gélidos contrastavam com suas atitudes carinhosas com os vivos. Milo sofria em silêncio, em seu isolamento. Camus jamais o vira chorar, mostrar-se magoado ou triste. Mas Camus sabia que Milo era nada mais que dor._

_Todas as vezes que bebia dos vivos até secarem, Camus se aproximava e o abraçava, dava um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto. Ele retribuía com um sorriso doloroso que fazia Camus chorar por dentro._

_-Porque não chora, Milo? Porque sofre sozinho?_

_Era algo que fascinava Camus em Milo. Ele sorria sempre e acenava com a cabeça, mas jamais negou ou confirmou seu sofrimento. Apenas abraçava Camus de volta, muitas vezes dizia que o amava mais que tudo nesse mundo e que lhe daria os céus em troca de sua própria alma ir para o inferno se precisasse._

_Mas não, não era isso que Camus queria, não era ser protegido por Milo como sempre foi, não, ele queria apenas uma coisa._

_"Milo, Milo, Milo, preciso do seu sorriso, preciso de seus sinceros sorriso. À séculos eu não o vejo. Não, Milo, não esse sorriso silencioso, não esse sorriso doloroso que você mostra a todos, mas sim como naquele dia, à muitos e muitos anos, quando saímos do bordel e você estava comigo, quando seríamos felizes e livres juntos e você me abraçou, quase chorando. É disso que eu preciso, por favor não sofra mais.._

_Perdoe-me Milo...perdoe-me não conseguir te proteger..._

_A eternidade é um fardo, e pouco a pouco os vampiros deixavam seu templo sagrado no subsolo para buscarem suas próprias histórias, voltando em períodos variáveis para seus fiéis._

_Milo deixou Camus em busca de si mesmo, não suportava viver com mais ninguém além de Camus, e Camus não suportava a solidão. E Camus permaneceu lá por cerca de duzentos anos, assistindo apenas através de seus poderes vampíricos a evolução do mundo. De tempos em tempos, Milo voltava à sua casa. Cumpria seu dever de guardião, conversava com os antigos, passava noites e noites no quarto de Camus até partir novamente._

_Alguns anos depois, Kanon, um dos antigos, enlouquecera de vez. Queria que seu irmão gêmeo, Saga, se tornasse o novo Deus do Santuário. Que as ordens da Deusa fossem esquecidas, que a existência dos antigos fosse esquecida, que os tempos antigos fossem esquecidos._

_Sua vontade era dominar o Santuário, exigir obediência dos doze e expandir o Santuário por toda a Europa._

_Nessa ocasião, Milo e os outros antigos que haviam abandonado seus postos voltaram, e Saga, com suas próprias mãos selara seu gêmeo em uma prisão que não poderia se soltar._

_Novamente, Milo deixou o Santuário, assim como uns outros e Camus permaneceu com alguns._

_Finalmente, após quase quatrocentos anos servindo à uma Deusa que jamais vira, Camus deixou o Santuário. Viajou pelo mundo, fez uma pequena fortuna, comprou residências espalhadas por alguns países e se instalou na Sibéria, longe de tudo que conhecera._

_Camus isolou seu próprio coração nas temperaturas mais baixas da face da Terra, não deixava mais ninguém se aproximar além de Milo._

_Porém, um incidente fizera Camus mudar. Uma criança pequena com um pai cruel amolecera seu coração, e, pela primeira vez em quinhentos anos, sentiu que ainda havia uma parte de si que era humana._

_Isaac, o pequeno abandonado._

_Logo, repetira o ato com Hyoga, um órfão cuja mãe amorosa morrera em um acidente de barco._

_Camus recolheu ambos e os criou como filhos em sua casa._

_Para surpresa de Camus, em uma noite dos rigorosos invernos da Sibéria, recebeu a visita inesperada de seu amante, Milo._

...oooOOOooo...

**Santuário de Sangue II**

-Por que a Sibéria? Porque um lugar tão frio e estéril? Porque um lugar que judiaria de seres humanos, Camus? Porque os trouxe aqui?- Milo não tinha intensão nenhuma de ser rude com as suas perguntas, olhava de um lado para o outro analisando sua casa.

-Gosto da Sibéria, gosto do isolamento, gosto do frio cortante que machuca minha pele imortal, me faz me sentir vivo. Criando-os em um lugar como esse podem aprender que a vida não é como queremos a não ser que lutemos por ele. Ensina-os a serem fortes o suficiente para enfrentar as tempestades. Ensina-os a respeitar a vontade da natureza. Não há luz sem escuridão.

-Não compreendo. Essas crianças já não sofreram o suficiente em suas vidas?

-Esse é o ponto, não podem achar que suas dificuldades terminaram assim que foram recolhidos, não, Milo, irei ensiná-los a viver como homens.

-Mas este não é uma era de lutas físicas, seus conceitos estão antiquados, essa é uma época em que a consciência é mais importante que a força física. Os inteligentes são valorizados, os guerreiros dos pensamentos filosóficos não são válidos. Seus valores tem que mudar, ou vai ficar obsoleto.

-Sou antiquado e obsoleto?-deu uma risada que Milo tanto adorava. Os dentes à mostra significavam que era sincero- talvez seja isso mesmo, mas não posso evitar. Nasci em uma época de guerras, você sabe, talvez seja assim que eu acredite que a vida seja.

Milo gargalhou alto, era hipnotizante vê-lo fazer com tanta expontanedade, uma risada tão real que só Camus a via.

-Todos nós, Camus. Leve-os daqui, deixe-os conviver com os seus e você poderá se tranquilizar mais um pouco.

-Tem mais um detalhe, Milo, Hyoga nasceu aqui e eu encontrei Isaac aqui, é o lugar deles. Talvez eu os leve daqui quando forem maiores, mas agora não, ainda não.

-Não suporto humanos, Camus, não posso ficar por perto por um grande período enquanto eles estiverem aqui, para mim a dor é insuportável. Eu o amo, você sabe não? Mais do que tudo no mundo mas eu não consigo ficar perto deles, simplesmente é difícil de mais.

-Entendo- Camus levou as mãos para o rosto masculino e bonito em sua frente, tocou a pele fria e dura, como estava pálido. Parecia uma estátua. Parecia mais magro que antes, seus músculos e carne se atrofiavam um pouco com a fome.

-Faz quanto tempo desde rejeitou a fome?

-Meses, talvez um ano, não me lembro mais.

-Não é doloroso?

-Muitas vezes a sede é insuportável, sinto vontade de desaparecer-Milo segurou sua mão e beijou seu pulso.-sinto que minhas entranhas gritam com o sabor e o cheiro dos humanos, da vida. Raramente, um ou outro chega perto dos lugares em que eu estou, e sinto que posso atacá-los inconcientemente, acho que eu faço isso as vezes.

-Não preciso de sangue para sobreviver. Temos mais de quinhentos anos, mas bebi dos antigos, antigos cujo poder desconhecemos,_ os filhos dos milênios*_, o que me fez duro como o mármore, frio como o gelo e inóspito. Porém, por mais que eu relute, eu preciso é da morte, da sintonia dos nossos corações antes de provar do delicioso calor que ele me propõe, fazendo a minha pele voltar a cor viva. A morte é um mal viciante. Preciso dela para sobreviver e não me entregar de vez à loucura. Minha carne não desaparece totalmente mais, apenas empalidece com a falta de sangue, meus olhos não se saltam e eu não ganho essa aparência grotesca de cadáveres que os novos criados ganham ao passar dias em jejum.

-Mas mesmo assim, reluta, a dor te perturba noite após noite. Não é tão antigo assim para não sentir sede, pode ser poderoso como um _filho dos milênios,_ mas assim como eu precisa disso.

-Gosto da dor que sinto em jejum, as vezes é apavorante saber que preciso matar para inquietar meu coração, mas a sede me faz sentir mais humano.

-Como pode isso?

-Faz me sentir como se ainda lutasse contra meus instintos. Irei matar eventualmente, é a minha natureza, não posso negar, provavelmente irei com você para me tornar mais apresentável à sua família, mas quando posso ficar sozinho, longe de todos prefiro assim.

-Tenho medo que se entregue à loucura da fome e me deixe- Camus abaixou o rosto, sinceridade era raro em si, mesmo assim ver Milo desistindo de sua vida imortal era doloroso demais para se calar.

Milo segurava a mão de Camus em seu rosto, era verdade, encarava os olhos castanhos à sua frente, preocupados consigo e colocou a mão na face dele também, desceu até o pescoço e o puxou para beijá-lo nos lábios docemente e buscou a língua de Camus.

-Posso beber de seu sangue-disse entre um beijo e outro.

Camus gemia e mordeu a própria língua. Milo sentiu sua boca se encher do sangue de Camus e sugou com força , quando a ferida cicatrizou ele mesmo puxou sua língua para sua boca e a mordeu com suas presas afiadas, sugou novamente. Os dois corações podiam ser ouvidos por eles, batendo juntos, e Camus e Milo se viram em um jardim puro, belo. Tudo era luz e tinham apenas os dois naquele mundo. Gemiam enquanto trocavam o sangue precioso, seu bem mais precioso.

-Uma vez, no passado, quando saí do santuário, prometi a você que não te deixaria- sua voz rouca o excitava- vou cumprir essa promessa, não vou me matar, meu amor.

Camus gemeu novamente, era assim que Milo matava as conversas difíceis, todas as vezes com êxito.

-No final, é você quem mais ama os humanos -sussurrou Camus em seu ouvido. Ele, como sempre, apenas sorriu.

Ele os amava, de fato, não queria matá-los, a princípio Camus achava que ele fazia isso, evitava os humanos por medo ou ódio por causa de seu passado humano, mas com o passar do tempo entendeu, ele não queria condenar ninguém, nenhum humano a morte. Foi quando percebeu que jamais existiria alguém como Milo, que sofreu durante toda sua existência e até hoje, até o presente não conseguia matar com a consciência limpa. Com sua alma pura ele sofria ao beber, e a sede o deixava mais perigoso, então ele se isolava.

Milo passou duas noites trancado com Camus em sua câmara no subterrâneo sem que Hyoga, Isaac ou a pequena Sell, a velha senhora que tomava conta da casa quando o mestre não estava e era incubida de criar os órfãos, soubessem que ele estava ali.

-As noites aqui são intermináveis no inverno, não é verdade?- Milo olhou para fora e viu a escuridão na neve. Com seus olhos vampíricos, viu como era a época onde até os animais e as plantas se escondiam, em volta da aquecida residência isolada, não haviam sinais de vida alguma além da que tinha dentro da própria casa.

-São boas para refletir. Tenho bastante livros para me distrair, sabe, como eu fazia no Santuário, as crianças tem estudos a fazer, e, de tempos em tempos chamo vários professores, quando eles não podem vir, eu mesmo os ensino o que há de ser ensinado.

O som das crianças dormindo e da velha senhora assistindo televisão na sala eram muito fácil de serem ouvidas por seus ouvidos vampíricos.

-O que são essas roupas?- Camus sempre deixava estoques de vestimentas de qualidades para trocar Milo pois sabia que ele não se importava em parecer apresentável para as pessoas, ele não se importava muito com coisas corriqueiras como essas, mas Camus gostava de vesti-lo bem, sempre fora assim. E, mesmo que não soubesse quando o veria novamente, as roupas estariam sempre lá para eles, indicando que sempre seria mais que bem-vindo. Mas naquela vez, havia trazido uma mala repleta de roupas limpas e novas.

-Irei caçar essa noite- disse Milo- pretendo ficar aqui por alguns dias, não poderei me apresentar à seus filhinhos com essa aparência.

Camus sorriu inconscientemente. Não poderia desejar nada além de estar em sua casa com seus filhos, a pequena Sell e Milo. Todos juntos.

-Irá ficar?

-Sim, preciso de um tempo com você, senti sua falta durante o tempo em que permaneci nos campados da Europa. Os castelos antigos me lembram nosso próprio castelo- disse um pouco baixo.

De repente as lembranças de seu passado surgiram na mente de Camus como flashs de filmes. Milo dançando à luz fraca das fogueiras com os servos de cor cantando para eles. Vestindo sua roupa de linho fino e botas altas, cantarolava e girava como um bailarino. Época de ouro.

-Camus, está sorrindo meu amor- e se aproximou, beijando-o novamente- venha, conversaremos depois, vamos caçar, preciso que você esteja comigo quando eu matar. Não, não quero a bebida breve, quero estar com você agora, irei precisar matar.

Não havia tempestades naquela noite, mas a vila mais próxima ficava muito longe. Camus sabia que para Milo chegar deveria ter sido um esforço enorme atravessar todo o campo vazio, guiado apenas pelo som das risadas das crianças que moravam consigo.

Um vilarejo à quase três horas de viagem com a velocidade máxima que ambos conseguiam correr parecia sem vida. Mas ao olhar de perto poderia-se notar as janelas iluminadas e chaminés fumegantes. Por toda a parte as casas estavam trancadas com medo do frio. Haviam poucos habitantes, os muito velhos para deixar o local, os muito novos e os problemáticos.

Camus sempre sentira dificuldades de caçar na Sibéria, geralmente atacava pequenas quadrilhas que saqueavam as casas e acampamentos dos nativos. Mas no escuro inverno era difícil acha-los andantes.

Porém, ambos acharam uma pequena casa com apenas um morador. Não era um assassino de natureza, era um pobre coitado que matara uma família apenas por querer um lugar aquecido para ficar. Seus corpos haviam sido incinerados, e ele tentava desfrutar ao máximo o aquecimento interno da cabana.

Milo foi rápido em seu golpe, com uma mão segurou sua nuca e com a outra, eu braço, um beijo em seu pescoço foi o suficiente para sugar direto de seu coração bombeante.

As mensagens de arrependimento foram rápidas, o pobre senhor procurava a morte, mas não tinha coragem para fazê-lo.

-Preciso de mais- Milo disse antes de arrancar os olhos do cadáver que parecia em paz.

Seu rosto melhorara consideravelmente com o sangue que acabara de beber, mas ainda parecia uma criatura de mármore.

Camus o acompanhou por mais algumas casas. Uma mulher abandonada pelo marido que matara seus filhos à pancadas, um velho decrépito à beira da morte e um casal de loucos, pequenos assaltantes.

Milo já parecia como um humano com as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos, seus olhos já tinham um brilho e seus cabelos cacheados e dourados pareciam explêndidos.

Em sua roupa de lã e peles, parecia a criatura mais perfeita do mundo aos olhos de Camus.

Entraram em uma estação de pesquisas de uma universisade americana com a desculpa de procurar abrigo apenas por uma noite. Milo era ainda imensamente encantador, não havia alma nesse mundo que lhe negasse algum favor.

Com sua mente sedutora, ele conduziu o chefe à lhe aceitar em sua confortável estalagem. Logo ele e Camus estavam entre os pesquisadores e pesquisadoras, que bebiam e comemoravam alguma nova descoberta.

Lá, esbaldaram-se com a bebida breve** em beijos que roubavam sangue sem o dono saber. Milo entrou no quarto com o chefe, e logo o estrangeiro estava dormecido, não morto, apenas inconsciente pelo poder de Milo.

Camus também era sedutor, belo, ruivo de cabelos vermelhos, usava seus poderes e atraira um rapaz para si, bebeu dele, e passou para uma mulher, tão bêbada que não ligaria nem se fosse morta.

À cada gole, Camus enviava mensagens embriagantes para suas vítimas se entregarem à ele. E passava de um para o outro ser esforçando para não matar ninguém. Não haviam pessoas corropindas naquele lugar.

E Milo apareceu novamente, com o rosto levemente febril de excitação. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia satisfeito assim e voltaram juntos para a casa de Camus.

Milo foi devidamente apresentado à Hyoga, Isaac e à pequena Sell como alguém importante para Camus, deveriam tratá-lo com o máximo de gentilezas possíveis, como se fosse o próprio mestre da casa.

A senhora sorriu com Milo, admirada por seu mestre amar tanto a. Jamais vira tamanho amor nos olhos de Camus por outra pessoa, não como ele olhava para seus filhos, mas um amor incondicional por sua alma e seu corpo.

Tanto Hyoga quanto Isaac apenas concordaram, olhando para ele com curiosidade típica de crianças. Talvez por seu porte e seus traços serem tão diferente do que estavam acostumados. Milo tinha o rosto forte como só um grego consegue ter, e os olhos muito azuis e brilhantes e cabelos douradas em cascatas majestosas enfeitando-lhe as costas largas.

Milo entrou no quarto de Camus agora pela porta da frente, e olhava para os quadros de si que Camus pintara ao longo dos anos.

Sorria para si.

-Gosta?- Camus entrara sem fazer barulho.

-Gosto, todos eles refletem seu amor por mim- olhou em uma estante- Essas fotos...

Haviam algumas fotos das pequenas crianças em quadros espalhados pelo quarto e riu.

-Parece mesmo que você se tornou um pai.

Camus também riu.

-Trouxe um presente para você.

Camus esticou a mão, havia um grande caderno com capa dura e folhas novas com o perfume do couro.

-O que é isso?

-Quero que escreva. Milo, eu fiz uma vez e ainda faço, escrevo sobre minha vida, escrevi toda a minha história e quero que você faça a mesma, se não quizer que eu leia tudo bem, pode até queimá-la, mas acho que isso irá ajudá-lo.

-Ajudar-me?

-Você nunca me contou nada sobre seu passado, sobre quando era criança, é doloroso para você, quero que escreva para tirar essa dor de dentro de seu peito.

-Camus..não sei se...

-Está tudo bem, Milo, apenas escreva, escreva sobre Hewke se não for muito doloroso, ou sobre o quê você fez quando estava longe do santuário. Mas escreva, é importante para nós que entendemos nosso próprio passado.

Milo olhou em suas mãos o caderno, havia uma escrivaninha no quarto de Camus, havia pena e tinta também, o quarto era repleto de pergaminhos, cadernos e livro. Havia um notebook também que Camus usava.

-Se quizer usar o computador, esteje à vontade, eu mesmo prefiro usar minhas mãos e ler a minha própria letra. Uso o computador apenas para outras coisas, Isaac me ensinou a usá-lo, ele pode o ensinar se quizer.

-Deixe-me pensar, está bem, não posso garantir agora.

Camus beijou-lhe e agradeceu. Desceu para despedir-se dos filhos, não havia dia nem noite naquela época da Sibéria, era tudo escuro durante meses. Então, Milo se jogou entre os lençóis e deixou-se descançar na cama macia como não fazia à anos.

*Filho dos milênios, usado nas obras de Anne Rice se referindo à vampiros com mais de mil anos.

**Também de Anne rice, quando um vampiro bebe apenas o suficiente para deixar suas vítimas tontas, sem matá-las.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá lindas, como vão?_

_Faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada, não tive tempo pois minha vida está levemente corrida, sabem como é não? mudanças radicais em minha família._

_Anyway, essa fict eu comecei a escrever à pouco tempo e já me empolguei, está quase terminada _. Vou fazer o que se sou apaixonada por esse escorpiniano fofo e o emotivo Camus *-*_

_Não sei se minhas leitoras de Santuário já leram o "love&Blood", mas gosto dela também, apesar da participação de Camus ser pequena e do Milo ser apenas mencionado..._

_Enfim, essa fict aqui ficaria entre as duas, e irei fazer eventualmente outra contando outras histórias dos outros personagens que, de início eu não era fan, mas agora, sei que tem sua importância._

_Eu fiquei surpresa com o quão profundo o Milo pode ficar, por ele não ter tido voz na primeira parte, resolvi trabalhar um pouco mais nele nessa fict e, realmente gostei. Espero MUITO que vocês gostem pois eu me empolguei legal dessa vez XD_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando essa fict e reviews seriam mto bem-vindos *-*._

_Feliz natal atrasado, feliz ano-novo meninas e meninos e boas festas._

_Bjauns_


	2. Milo, o escorpião

**_Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada Masami, que um dia eu caço e exijo que passe os direitos para minha pessoa XD._**

**_Milo, o escorpião._**

Milo ficara surpreso com os filhos de Camus. Embora soubesse que Camus não fosse do tipo que se isolava em seu coração como Milo, jamais imaginara que ele brincaria de ser vivo. Quando viu as duas crianças Hyoga, a doce criança que viu a mãe afundar e Isaac, o abandonado menino que já agia como um moço tratando seu amado Camus como um pai de sangue, não pode deixar de se sentir ainda mais solitário e com ciúmes.

Mas respeitou, como respeitava todas as decisões de Camus. Ele o amava, quando bebera de seu sangue na noite anterior entendera tudo sobre a história dos dois.

Havia falado um pouco com o pequeno russo mais novo de olhos grandes e azuis, parecia uma garota com seus traços delicados e voz fina. O mais velho parecia-lhe muito esperto, tinha a fala rápida e já falava várias línguas, incluindo o francês, que Camus amava, e agora aprendia grego, parecia se divertir bastante em tentar conversar com ele.

Mas era à noite, pelo menos nos relógios. No andar de baixo ouvia Camus ensinando para os dois filhos sua língua natal, mas parecia muito diferente da que ele mesmo aprendera no bordel.

A respiração das crianças parecia alta, assim como o som da batida de seus corações bombeando o sangue quente e deliciosamente sedutor. Raramente Milo estivera tão próximo a vivos desde que fora transformado, exceto quando caçava e perseguia suas vítimas levando-as para um lugar isolado da humanidade e matando-as rapidamente.

A velha senhora alimentava os cães e lobos arfantes, a paz e o silêncio do lado de fora era estranho. Não havia vida fora da casa e era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e perturbador.

Milo olho para o caderno que havia deixado sobre a mesa, era grosso e não tinha linhas como os pergaminhos que usara quando era vivo. Camus deveria ter escolhido aquele caderno em específico para Milo se sentir mais à vontade para escrever.

Olhou para o armário havia vários cadernos e livros, foleou alguns e notou que realmente, Camus escrevia tudo, desde quando nascera, seus irmãos, até quando passou muitos anos com Milo na França.

Sentiu que seu coração se derretera com as palavras carinhosas que Camus usava para referir à si.

Em seu bolso, Milo brincava entre os dedos da mão uma moeda de ouro, tateou-a com a ponta do indicador contornando o desenho detalhado do velho florin, mais velho que ele mesmo que carregava consigo como um amuleto de sua própria vida.

Andou a passos firmes em suas sandálias de pele que Camus lhe dera na noite anterior. Pegou o caderno de couro vermelho e sentou-se não na escrivaninha, mas sim na grande poltrona de Camus com uma daquelas canetas de ponta com esfera que todos nessa época usavam, tão prática que não é preciso mergulhar a ponta da pena no vidro de tinta.

Já fazia tantos anos que não escrevia nada que sentiu-se intimidado com o desafio, mas resolveu aceitar.

...oooOOOooo...

Não sei exatamente em que ano nasci. Sei apenas que foi o que chamam hoje em dia de século treze ou quatorze. Era uma pequena vila agrícola no norte do país chamado Grécia. Sabia muito pouco sobre o império Otomano ou os turcos, sobre a história do meu próprio país, suas conquistas e queda. Nossa vila estava longe de tudo isso. O que sei sobre essas guerras e esses imperadores dissimulados com obcessões que muitos líderes possuem até hoje, aprendi nos noticiários, livros e ouvindo por acaso aqui e ali enquanto assombro as pessoas.

Nossas religiões e crenças eram tão antigas quanto a história do próprio país, portanto, ainda naquela época, venerávamos a Deusa grega Ártemis com altares e flores frescas.

Sim, mesmo naquela época tínhamos uma religião pagã, era como estivéssemos parado antes de Cristo. Meu próprio nome foi escolhido em homenagem ao escorpião da nossa Deusa, Milo o coração de sua constelação.

Lembro-me de ter tido muitos irmãos mais velhos. Sei que minha mãe era bela e tinha os cabelos dourados como os meus. Meus irmãos me disseram uma vez que a minha vinda era um estorvo, nossa casa morreria de fome por culpa minha, toda família sofreria pois não poderiam sustentar mais uma criança.

A minha velha casa tinha um cheiro de madeira e todos trabalhavam nos campos e com os animais em troca de comida e do pedaço de terra em que morávamos.

O pouco que aprendi naquele lugar foi rezar para a Deusa, aprendi tudo sobre ela, sua fidelidade às virgens e seu amor por Órion, morto pelo escorpião e os dois se tornando apenas um para agradar à Deusa . Minha mãe falava para nós, seus filhos com amor e carinho que deveríamos idolatrar Artemis pois ela seria piedosa com quem amasse a vida na Terra.

Aprendi, junto com a língua de minha mãe, latim com meu pai que nos obrigava a usar essa língua quando estivéssemos fora de casa.

Quando meu pai decidiu meu destino, eu não deveria ter mais do que nove ou dez anos e fui levado um pouco depois com a roupa do corpo para um senhor gordo e com um cheiro horrível de bebida. Minha mãe chorava e meus irmãos não olhavam para mim, um pouco ressentidos.

O que sinto com relação à minha família? Não sei dizer ao certo. Sabia que tinha que partir pelo bem de todos, sabia que minha mãe chorava pois eu jamais a veria novamente. Eu a amava. Acho que de todos naquele lugar era a pessoa que eu mais amava.

Meu irmão, mais velho de todos, no dia em que eu partiria, colocou em minhas mãos um par de moedas tão antigas e imundas, mas mesmo assim brilhavam.

-Para que se você desistir de viver, puder encontrar a paz, espero que você não tenha jamais que usá-la.

Não sei dizer de onde ele conseguira aquelas duas moedas tão antigas, talvez estivessem na família por anos e anos, também não sei direito o motivo pelo qual ele entregou-as para mim e não para nenhum dos outros irmãos.

E, antes de dar-me as costas pela última vez, minha mãe me disse "sorria meu filho, não importa o que aconteça, você deve sorrir, quando sentir vontade de chorar, sorria mais ainda, sorria pois essa será a sua maior defesa", essas palavras estão marcadas em meu coração até hoje.

O rosto de meus irmãos? Fora a expressão de tristeza de meu irmão mais velho, não lembro de nenhum, nem ao menos me lembro de como era meu pai, a não ser pela sua voz grossa e forte e seu sotaque quando falava comigo em grego, ralhando por eu não me portar.

Se me zanguei ou chorei aquele dia? Creio que não, era muito novo, era muito descuidado, apesar da minha mente já era afiada graças aos ensinamentos do meu sábio porém frio pai.

Você sabe, uma criança que aprende muito, mesmo que não seja com livros, se torna naturalmente esperta, mas ainda sim, uma criança é uma criança.

Quando foi que aprendi que existem mais vilas além das nossas? Quando foi que aprendi que existem pessoas de outras cores e outras raças? Era como se eu já tivesse nascido sabendo de tudo isso. Quem se lembra de quando aprendeu a conversar ou a entender a vida?

Enfim, quando viajava naquela carroça, vi cidades maiores e menores que a vila em que eu morava, vi como nós não tínhamos evoluído, embora meu pai tivesse cultura suficiente para não estar lá. Sua presença na nossa terra me era estranha e estranha à todos na vila, isso eu sabia, sabia que todos o consideravam um forasteiro, embora eu não entendesse direito o significado disso na época, mas acho que foi de sua própria vontade que ele morava em um lugar ultrapassado e pobre, e não sei ao certo por que estava casado com a minha mãe.

Senti meu coração esfriar com a temperatura enquanto viajávamos por dias e dias na carroça barulhenta. Eu estava enrolado em um cobertor fino e com um cheiro horrível, mas não tinha outra escolha. Parávamos algumas vezes por dia e, uma vez por dia eu ganhava alimentos e água, as vezes eu abria a boca quando as gotas de chuvas entravam por entre as grades de madeira para sentir o gosto gelado tentando molhar a minha garganta.

Após mais de uma semana com essa rotina, percebi que estava em um outro país, as pessoas falavam latim e não grego mais e fui jogado para uma outra carroça enquanto o homem que me comprara de meus pais, conversava animadamente com um outro velho, igualmente feio aos olhos de uma criança.

O que me havia comprado lambia os beiços e erguia os braços, gesticulava com vigor enquanto tentava convencê-lo de que eu era uma boa mercadoria, forte, saudável, selvagem. Perfeito para os ricos nobres do oeste. E isso foi tudo o que consegui ouvir antes de decidir parar de escutar.

Pensando bem agora, acho que viajei para a França ou para a Alemanha, andamos de barco também, sim era um barco tosco onde eu ficava no porão com outros meninos e meninas e os ratos imundos, devo ter passado pela Espanha. Era uma época onde para mim era difícil definir em que país exatamente eu estava.

Às vezes eu era amarrado e amordaçado e jogado dentro de um saco de pano por horas enquanto viajávamos escondidos. As vezes as pessoas me apertavam e me tocavam quando o homem que me levava não me vigiava, me batiam se eu gritava. Há tanta coisa que esqueci, tantas lembranças que não sei colocar em ordem.

Fui vendido à uma casa velha e suja onde aguardei por dias com comida e água. Nessa casa, comia mais do que jamais comira em minha vida, era um lugar feio com muitas crianças sujas como eu estava, mas tínhamos comida, e cuidavam dos feridos caso precisasse.

Eu odiava estar sujo daquela maneira, minha casa era pobre, mas eu gostava dos banhos, gostava do rio que cortava nossa pequena vila e as mulheres e homens banhavam-se. Eu estava agora em uma terra gelada, com água gelada e roupas finas aos pedaços.

Mas permaneci lá por pouco tempo, e fui lavado e limpo por um par de mãos grosseiras de uma mulher gorducha que me xingava e praguejava e me manipulava puxando meus braços e cabelos sem delicadeza alguma, como seu eu fosse um objeto inanimado. Ela não sabia que eu a entendia, mas eu sabia que ela odiava o que fazia, odiava as crianças desse lugar e odiava meus olhos curiosos e cheios de vida. A vida foi amarga para ela, e ela não suportava enxergar a esperança nos olhos de ninguém.

O cheiro do perfume da mulher me fez enjoar, mas não vomitei, sabia que se fizesse apanharia. E fui levado nú para uma sala no primeiro andar. As paredes eram cobertas por tapetes persas, os homens eram bem e mal vestidos e todo o lugar tinha cheiro de charuto e bebidas.

Haviam pessoas em pé e sentados, haviam mais meninos nús como eu. Os homens eram ricos lá, pude reconhecer que eram ricos pelas jóias em seus dedos e roupas caras e impecáveis. Pareciam de vários lugares, haviam aqueles com turbantes sultuosos, haviam aqueles com roupas da corte, mas também haviam os comerciantes maltrapilhos com dinheiro e nenhuma classe.

Alguém me segurou pelo pulso e sorriu para a mulher que me banhara. Eu era magro ainda, e meus pés e braços eram finos como as de uma garota. A sola do pé era feia e grossa por estar descalço à tanto tempo.

Além de mim haviam mais três meninos, todos haviam sido limpos e estávamos expostos como objetos a serem vendidos. Animais de circo.

Não sei se foi felicidade ou infelicidade do destino, mas quem me comprou não foi o rico senhor que me encarava interessado, e sim um homem tão sujo e miserável como o que havia me deixado naquele lugar.

Novamente mais dias e dias de carroça suja, mas agora eu vestia roupas mais grossas e quentes, para não morrer no caminho.

Não sei dizer por quantas mãos eu passei após a casa. Sei apenas que quando conheci Camus já havia passado por tanta gente que os rostos dos condutores e a rotina de troca de donos pareciam iguais. Talvez, minhas viagens tenham durados meses, ou até mesmo anos, quem sabe? Eu não poderia responder.

Porém, aquele grupo, aquelas pessoas dentro daquela carroça me chamaram a atenção por algum motivo. Talvez foi por que me apaixonei perdidamente pelo garoto que mais parecia uma garota mesmo sem ter idéia do que isso significava naquela idade. Talvez eu tenha captado seu ar altivo de príncipe e queria me render à ele como as pessoas que se rendiam à minha Deusa. Sei apenas que, fiz de tudo para me aproximar dele, queria conversar com ele, escutar a sua voz e dizer seu nome.

Vimos um de nós morrer, ele já chegara à carruagem doente, mas tinha piorado terrivelmente. Seu corpo foi jogado em um rio qualquer. Nenhum nome, nenhuma cerimônia. Não troquei uma palavra com esse pobre miserável, não sabia o som de sua voz a não ser por gemidos dolorosos que ele soltara uma vez ou outra, não sabia a cor de seus olhos ou de onde viera. Mesmo assim, ainda me lembro de seu corpo escorrendo pelas violentas correntezas daquele dia ensolarado. E eu queria chorar por ele.

Camus apertou minha mão em silêncio. A garota chorava baixinho se abraçando e os outros dois rapazes, cujo nomes são de suma importância à minha história, Hewke e Zeta, apenas baixaram seus rostos para se despedir.

Camus não havia me dito seu nome até então, mas disse que conhecia a garota, Milia, pouco estudiosa, portanto não sabia conversar em latim.

Não viajamos muito mais, eu era muito novo, muito novo para poder guardar esses nomes e rostos em minha memória, mas de alguma forma eu guardei. Talvez eu desejasse que tudo isso, todas essas informações se gravassem em mim.

Milia foi vendida para uma casa de prostituição, a menina era bonita, apesar de não entender nossa língua. Acho que seu rostinho delicado e sua voz doce atrairia muitos fregueses. Mas sei disso hoje em dia, naquela época, era tudo um mistério para mim. Eu nunca mais a vi, também sei muito pouco sobre ela. Hoje sei também que ela era francesa, que falava francês. Acho que deveria ter se sentido muito feliz quando alguém lhe disse alguma palavra em sua língua como Camus fez quando conversou com ela, o que será que aconteceu com essa pobre menina.

Naquele dia em que o dono da casa de banhos nos comprou, Hewke e eu, Camus me revelara seu bem mais precioso para quem já perdeu tudo. Colocou sua pequena mão em minha orelha e sussurrou apenas para mim "Camus" e a partir daquele dia, pela segunda vez em um curto período de tempo, meu mundo se tornava outro.

Fui pego pelo braço, olhando para trás, para a carruagem e o velho babão e sem cultura tentando enfiar Camus e Zeta de volta para a carruagem. Hewke segurou minha cintura e me abraçou como se dissesse que entendia a minha dor, e que a partir daquele momento eu poderia contar com ele para me proteger.

Dois dias de viagem se passaram.

...oooOOOooo...

-Milo, o que está fazendo?- Camus havia entrado furtivamente, e agora tinha as mãos em seu rosto.

-Apenas fazendo o que você me disse, meu príncipe.

Ele sorriu e jogou os cabelos longos e vermelhos para as costas.

-Eu o amo- Milo disse e beijou-o nos lábios devagar.

-Obrigado por fazer isso por mim.

Milo sorriu e se levantou, deixou-se ser conduzido para a cama de Camus, deitando os dois com o dono na casa aninhado em seu peito, escutando seu coração.

-O que houve, Camus?

-Por onde você andou?

-África, Itália, França, não sei dizer. Evito os lugares com humanos em demasia, mas as vezes gosto de ouvir suas vozes, seus movimentos em cidades grandes, eu assisti de longe as revoluções e guerras que se passaram no mundo.

-Continue a escrever, seu rosto concentrado estava tão belo.

Milo meneou com a cabeça, já não havia passado tanto tempo assim desde que se sentara ali, mas sentiu que sua mente viajara à anos atrás, como jamais havia feito.

Ele sentiu os doces lábios de Camus em seu rosto.

-Posso sentar-me sozinho para escrever?- perguntou.

Camus não disse uma palavra, beijou-o novamente e levantou-se.

-Vou conversar com meus filhos então, quer ir para a minha câmara sob a terra?- perguntou sem mudar sua expressão.

Estaria ele magoado por Milo pedir a solidão. Talvez sim, Camus era sensível demais, carente demais, amoroso demais. Mas não demonstrava, provavelmente ele mesmo achava que era uma bobagem se importar com um gesto tão simples.

Ele mesmo saberia que, para escrever sobre si, Milo precisava de paz, e com Camus do lado, ele estaria preso em sua atenção.

-Ficarei aqui, Camus, gosto da sua poltrona- sorriu e segurou seus dedos, levando-os em seus lábios- vá, por favor, meu príncipe, vá e me deixe a sós com meus pensamentos. Irei entregá-los a você, assim serei completamente seu, finalmente, de corpo e alma, minhas lembranças, meu passado e tudo o que sou. Será tudo seu. Mas preciso que vá.

Camus acenou com a cabeça, e caminhou a passos humanos ruidosos até a porta, ainda andava como um príncipe, ainda era altivo e tinha o jeito de um nobre.

Milo jogou as costas na cadeira fechando os olhos para ouvir o mundo à seu redor.

Segurou a caneta entre os dedos e girou-a, e parou novamente, refletiu sobre o que deveria escrever. Devagar, voltou a riscar o papel.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá queridos leitores e leitoras do meu s2 XD_

_Feliz ano novo para todos, como passaram de festas? Eu comi bastante, viajei bastante, morguei bastante XD_

_Não ia publicar esse capítulo tão cedo pois não tive tempo nem para passar pelo corretor automático lá de casa, e, como eu costumo usar o computador do trabalho para postar e o microsoft word daqui não corrige português, fica meio complicado até para achar os erros de digitação U-u._

_Espero que tenham gostado, a partir de agora começa a história de Milo, que, devo confessar, gostei muitíssimo de escrever. Acho que nunca escrevi uma fict meio longa (com mais de 2 capítulos) tão rápido, por isso eu também tenho medo dos erros XDD._

_Acho que essa série vampírica que estou fazendo será beeeem longa, embora as histórias estejam ligadas, serão todas meio individuais (pessoa confusa)_

_Enfim, estou postando hoje pois acho que nas próximas duas ou três semanas não terei tempo nem para sentar em um pc T-T, a não ser para ler os e-mails etc._

_Espero que tenham gostado, se conseguir tempo durante a minha viagem usarei-o para continuar a postar XD, agradeço desde já a review que Camus Aquário me deixou e as leitoras e leitores que leram._

_Se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um alô o/_

_Agradeço de coração quem teve paciência de ler até aqui, até a próxima o/_


	3. Morte e reencontro

**_Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada Masami, que deixo os créditos aqui temendo a perseguição da net 8D_**

**_Essa fict contém linguagem adulta, dark lemon e violência._**

**_Morte e reencontro_**

Eu tinha certeza que seria a última vez que eu veria Zeta ou Camus. "Que eles tenham uma boa fortuna" pensei "assim como que eu e Hewke tenhamos um lar com comida e roupas aquecidas".

Mas eu sabia que não seria tão fácil. O homem que havia nos comprado era jovem, acredito que apenas uns quinze anos mais velho que Hewke.

Hewke, meu amado Hewke, meu irmão. Tenho tanto carinho por ele quanto se pode ter por uma pessoa.

Na carroça barulhenta mesmo ele sabia que a perda de Camus era muito para mim. Até chegarmos à um prédio antigo muito grande, ele não me soltou. Me abraçou e dormiu abraçado à mim.

Ele era russo, tinha a pele branca como a neve e os cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Seus traços já eram fortes e definidos, mesmo sendo apenas um rapaz novinho como era.Já era alto, mas cresceria ainda mais, não era esperto, mas era muito inteligente.

Sabia a minha língua natal, de alguma forma, e era com o grego que nós conversávamos durante as madrugadas, para não sermos ouvidos ou interferidos por ningué estou me adiantando.

Logo que chegamos à casa, fomos limpos e tive meus cabelos dourados cortados bem curtos e Hewke também, pra minha tristeza. Eu adorava seus cabelos cheios e avermelhados.

Eu era apenas um menino, mas Hewke, com seus treze ou quatorze anos, já tinha um belo corpo com músculos que os rapazes tem naturalmente. Seu rosto bonito e seus olhos verdes e bondozos chamavam a atenção de qualquer um, e foi, apressadamente jogado em uma sala separada da nossa.

O que posso dizer sobre isso? Apenas que senti meu coração apertar quando vi em seu rosto a expressão de desespero de quem ia para a guilhotina. Ele estava crente que morreria, mas não derrubou uma lágrima, não disse uma palavra, tremia mas não chorava. E eu, certo de que o perderia de vez, apertei meus dedos em meus próprios braços tentando conter meu sofrimento.

Onde eu estava? O que aconteceria comigo? Quem eram todas aquelas outras crianças chorando ou apáticas em minha volta? O que aconteceria com Hewke. Não tinha mais família, mas eu tinha Hewke e ele havia sido tirado de mim tão logo chegamos ali.

Fui jogado em uma sala com grades nas janelas, todos nus, todos. Queriam evitar que escondessemos algo para nos machucarmos ou roubássemos.

Eu e mais dez meninos de idades variadas. O mais moço, creio que não tinha mais do que sete anos. E um chorava tanto no canto da sala que seus soluços saíam esganiçados quando ele tentava puxar o ar com força.

Mas ali era apenas o primeiro lugar que guardavam os meninos.

Em uma ou duas horas, eu já estava encolhido em um canto, sentado sobre o carpete macio de lã. Não, o ar não estava frio ali, ainda bem e Hewke me foi devolvido.

Acho que jamais senti tamanha empatia por alguém até aquele momento. Hewke estava pálido, os olhos caídos como se tivesse encarado um monstro . Ele tremia e tremia e não estava nú. Seu corpo, coberto por um tecido fino e branco de uma túnica tosca para que nós não víssemos o que havia acontecido.

Chorei, eu o abracei e chorei. Chorei por vê-lo naquele estado, chorei por terem me afastado de alguém que eu não sabia ser meu amor, chorei por estar longe de minha mãezinha.

Ele gemeu um pouco quando eu o abracei, seu corpo estava machucado, eu podia ver, mas não disse nada, queria cuidar dele, queria fazer algo, mas não havia absolutamente nada a se fazer, nada...

Naquela casa horrível, ficamos por mais três dias, os horários de banheiro e alimentação eram rigoros. Apanhei como jamais havia apanhado na vida. Ah se eu soubese que aquilo era apenas o começo, ah se eu soubesse que dali por diante só tendia a piorar.

Após a sessão de lavagem cerebral dos primeiros dias à base de torturas psicológicas, Hewke e eu fomos levados para uma outra casa, maior e com mais meninos e meninas onde éramos forçados a estudar, aprender com professores rudes e mal-criados a falar, ler e escrever. Aprendi a dançar e a entreter, a andar e a me vestir sozinho. Os pobres garotos menos desprovidos de inteligência, beleza ou carisma eram tratados como escravos de cor, mandados para a cozinha ou para a limpeza. Não tinham um quarto aquecido e dormiam nos quartos gelados e imundos do teto.

Os burros demais, os fracos demais, eram descartados, mandados para outros bordéis baratos e Hewke me disse, não, me implorou para sermos fortes, que se for para termos uma vida tão miserável vendendo nossos corpos e companhia, que fosse para sermos os melhores.

E nos tornamos os melhores.

Descobri eventualmente que o país em que estávamos era a Itália e todos ali falavam latim, inclusive os clientes.

Enquanto crescia naquele lugar medonho que deveria ser proibido, mas que há em todos os lugares do mundo, inclusive hoje em dia, me aproximei ainda mais de Hewke. Não sei dizer o motivo, mas éramos testemunhas um do outro. Era nas noites frias que ele me recebia de braços abertos em sua cama, no mesmo quarto para dormirmos abraçados como irmãos. Ele conversava comigo, como já disse antes, em grego, ouvindo as conversas que eu tinha sobre tudo que aprendera.

Creio que levou dois anos para sermos finalmente despachados para a casa de banhos. Cultos, limpos, e treinados por clientes especiais que se deitavam conosco de graça.

Enquanto crescíamos, aprendemos a apanhar em silêncio, a comer tudo o que nos era oferecido, a beber sempre que podíamos, a fumar e a sorrir, como minha mãe havia me dito uma vez para fazer.

Vi uma garota tentar fugir ter os cabelos arrancados pela raiz e chutada e espancada até morrer, vi um rapaz apaixonado ser forçado a beber tanta água que caiu morto, afogado. Vi um casal ser amarrado nos cavalos e arrastados por toda a estrada até que não vimos mais nada além das marcas de sangue e pedaços deles no chão.

Era o inferno.

Ah, mas não me agrada escrever sobre o que passei nas mãos dos professores cruéis, aqueles mestres sem escrúpulos e sem um pingo de humanidade, veja bem, não chamo de professores apenas aqueles que me ensinaram a falar e a me mover, mas também aqueles que me ensinaram todo o resto como me deitar e me oferercer, como agradar a homens e mulheres na cama ou apenas iludi-los fazendo-os acreditar que estão apaixonados por mim. Não me agrada sair do fundo de minhas memórias trancadas histórias que não deveriam ter acontecido com criança nenhuma nesse lugar. Ao invés disso quero falar do amor que sentia

A intimidade que eu tinha com Hewke era problemática para eles, queriam bonecos sem coração e sem emoção, e eu o amava como um irmão, assim como ele me amava. Mas ninguém jamais ousou a nos impedir. Ao invés disso nos castigavam uma vez ou outra sem motivo algum, deixando a entender que não deveríamos nos importar com mais ninguém nesse mundo.

Não sei com quantos me deitei até fazer dezoito anos, não sei quantas propostas já me fizeram para me levar para longe desse lugar. Mas eu não iria, não, jamais sem Hewke. E nenhum comprador, por mais apaixonado que estivesse levaria dois escravos de um bordel de luxo com ele. Um talvez, dois juntos jamais.

Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, meu quarto na casa de banhos era pequeno ainda, um cliente de festas entrou furioso atrás de um dos rapazes, Ronald, e quando abriu a porta praguejando, o Ronald, que não devia ter mais que dezesseis anos, estava pendurado em um lençol com os olhos arregalados e a pele gelada.

Ele não foi o único que não aguentou viver e preferiu tentar achar a paz nos braços frios do barqueiro, mas de sua morte eu lembro bem pois foi nesse dia que Hewke segurou em minhas mãos, me puxou para seu quarto trancando a porta e me fez jurar que jamais faria algo parecido.

-Pense que iremos sair daqui, Milo, sairemos um dia, eu e você e moraremos em minha antiga terra, em minha cidade, encontraremos a minha família e eles nos aceitarão de braços abertos. Mas para isso, precisamos ser fortes aqui.

-Se tivermos sorte, um dia encontraremos Zeta e aquele outro garoto que você chama pelo nome à noite.

Gelei.

-Chamo?

-Eu escuto Milo, eu sempre estou atento à você- como ele era gentil e como suas palavras sempre eram repletas de carinho- eu escuto você repetir seu nome como se ele fosse seu salvador, como se fosse uma prece. Mas eu não ouso pronunciá-lo pois foi um segredo para você. Mas agora me prometa, prometa sob esse teto miserável e essa cama imunda com o pecado, iremos sair dessa tortura, e você não vai se render, nem que as dores sejam tantas que não consigamos andar, nem que os dias sejam tão escuros quanto às noites. Você não irá tentar se matar como Ronald, iremos estar juntos até que o beijo frio da morte em si venha nos buscar por conta própria.

E eu jurei, jurei que sobreviveria à tudo isso por ele, somente por ele.

Após poucos anos, Hewke se tornou o favorito da casa, ele e eu éramos a melhor dupla das noites, qualquer um que tinha o prazer de se deitar conosco, se apaixonava.

Hewke era doce e gentil, era forte como um homem e deixava-se fazer o que quizesse. Eu, era selvagem, sedutor, como um escorpião hipnotizante.

Todos os clientes idolatravam Hewke, embora não fosse esperto, como já disse, era o mais inteligente e carismático de nós. Seu sorriso era um poço de gentilezas, seus olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes, seus lábios eram doces como o mel é para as abelhas. Eu, apesar de tudo, nunca me deitei com ele, a não ser quando algum cliente com um fetiche estranho pedisse, jamais provei nada além de seus beijos e abraços tenros com os braços fortes em torno do meu corpo apenas por prazer. Não, não era isso que eu buscava nele, era apenas sua presença para mim, isso era tudo o que eu queria, ele era meu gancho para um mundo melhor.

Falar sobre como o perdi é doloroso, jamais imaginei ter que colocar em palavras sobre os acontecimentos daquele lugar. É torturoso e me fere, mas é preciso, sinto que preciso dizer para que tudo isso tome forma novamente, para que Hewke volte para mim em sua forma extraordinária e bela, e repleto de carinho por todas as pessoas à seu redor.

O que aconteceu com Hewke foi o que acontece com todos nós. Apesar das altas ofertas, nosso dono, jamais se interessou em nos vender, simplesmente não podia se livrar de sua melhor mercadoria.

Nessa época, Hewke e eu tínhamos os melhores quartos da casa, as melhores bebidas e melhores servos nos servindo. As roupas valiam mais que nossas próprias cabeças e os clientes mais ricos que poderiam se achar.

Ao invés de nos vender, ele nos levava pessoalmente para seus quartos caprichosos em hotéis na cidade para seus clientes apaixonados, recebia uma generosa quantia de dinheiro enquanto esperava do lado de fora para que esses notáveis senhores fizessem conosco o que bem entendessem.

E Hewke ficou fora por três dias inteiros. Na quarta noite, quando achei que não o veria novamente, eu estava arrasado, então nosso mestre e senhor, o dono daquele lugar cujo nome desconheço até hoje, o trouxera quase arrastado.

Jogado em seu quarto, subi as escadas correndo, alguns dos servos de cor limpavam-no e retiravam-no as ataduras enquanto outros se apressavam a trazer medicamentos.

Olhei pra o mestre e ele apenas torceu o nariz, seu bolso do paletó verde-musgo estava grosso, eu podia ver de lá as jóias que ele tinha em mãos, jóias de qualidade quase reais e tinha certeza que em seus bolsos eram diamantes, embora eu não tenha visto nada.

Hewke estava febril, ferido, ele vestia apenas uma camisola de algodão e tremia. À noite ele não disse uma palavra, apenas me deixou abraçá-lo e dormimos assim.

Quando os primeiros raios da manhã aqueceram o quarto, os servos trouxeram a comida, não era dia de festa e eu, novamente, cuidei de Hewke, de seus ferimentos e de sua fraqueza.

-Ele irá nos separar- ele disse com a voz frágil- ele me comprou, nosso mestre me vendeu, aquele monstro deu-lhe uma boa quantia em dinheiro e ameaças, ele também ganhou a garantia que pagaria por mim o suficiente para compensar a minha falta aqui. Milo, estaremos separados, não posso suportar isso- ele não chorava, mas sua voz saía com dificuldade, esganiçada como se não tivesse mais vontade de falar.

Na mesma hora, senti meu coração gelar. Hewke era minha única família, e fora vendido, e vê-lo naquele estado miserável era o fim para mim.

Ele não disse mais nada pelo resto do dia, mas sorriu, não comeu mas bebeu comigo e com os outros rapazes. Era dia de festa à noite e eu não sabia o que deveria fazer. Pensei em fugir, em levá-lo comigo com minhas jóias e roupas caras para longe para sempre, eu disse isso e ele me negou, me proibiu de pensar em sair daquele lugar.

-Morreremos os dois se for preciso- eu disse furioso- não vou deixá-lo ser vendido.

Mas ele, com todo seu amor me disse que a troca levaria tempo, e talvez fosse comigo e nós viveríamos longe tentando achar sua terra natal, era seu sonho, voltar para Rússia e me levar com ele. Fugiríamos em três noites, até lá, eu deveria agir normalmente.

Quando fui para meu quarto me preparar para a festa, ouvi um grito esganiçado vindo de seu quarto. Era uma das servas.

Hewke havia pulado da janela, o vento frio me esfriou a espinha. Corri para fora, corri para pegá-lo no colo, mas era tarde, ele pulara e sua cabeça fora esmagada pelo seu corpo, estava deformado, em uma poça de sangue e seu corpo totalmente contorcido.

Gritei. Gritei até sentir que meus pulmões seriam esmagados por mim mesmo, até que os servos me derrubaram e me deram socos e chutes a mando do mestre para me calar. Seu corpo foi recolhido antes da chegada dos primeiros clientes e eu, fui amarrado e amordaçado no porão. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de mostrar o que acontecera, o nome da casa de banhos era algo importante.

Durante muitos dias não seguia tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça, seu rosto, seu lindo rosto deformado ensaguentado. O rosto pelo qual eu me apaixonara de uma maneira tão simples e humilde.

Hewke Hewke, o quê você fez?

Chorei, gritei, amaldiçoei a todos. Fiquei preso naquele lugar sujo e fétido como a carroça que estive durante minha infância, com a pesada porta de ferro me trancando até que eu me acalmasse. Eu chutei, esperneei como uma criança até que no terceiro dia, me rendi. Me calei e fui levado de volta para meu próprio quarto.

Tudo o que eu tinha havia sido tirado de mim abruptamente, minha mãe, Camus, Hewke, todos.

Como eu o odiei, Hewke, por ter quebrado sua própria promessa, como eu desejei a morte, ele havia me dito que fugiríamos juntos, iríamos para a Rússia.

O mestre da casa veio me ver, com seu chicote, ele me espancou.

-Se não me dá lucro, não me serve para nada- disse e jogou os objetos pessoais de Hewke em minha cama- trabalhe hoje ou irei jogá-lo na rua, não quero suicidas e seres violentos em minha propriedade.

Não pude ver seu corpo sendo jogado, não faço idéia de onde foi levado, eu tinha as duas moedas de ouro que eu escondi em minha boca durante muitos dias quando fui levado de um lado para o outro, queria ter deixado-o nos olhos de Hewke mas me tiraram essa chance.

Resolvi em meu âmago de tristeza que não havia mais nada a perder, mais nada a ganhar, era essa a minha vida, morrer passou pela minha cabeça, mas não sei dizer o por que, desisti até do suicídio e me tornei então um boneco da casa.

Hoje entendo o que e por que ele fez. Nós dois tínhamos sim, algumas jóias e roupas de valores, mas não era o suficiente para nos levar rapidamente para a Rússia, de onde ele fora tirado novo em meio à uma guerra. Morreríamos os dois tão logo fugíssemos e Hewke não suportaria isso. Ou talvez ele não tivesse mais força para isso, e achou que me seguraria. Apenas sei que ele jamais deixou de me amar.

Vivi assim, como um zumbie durante um ano, até que Zeta e Camus me encontraram.

Zeta, Camus, como eu poderia me lembrar deles? Minha mente estava fechada para tudo, para todos, mas de alguma forma, quando eu os vi parados à festa, Camus tão bem vestido e Zeta, um cavalheiro, meu coração acendeu uma chama minúscula de felicidade. Algo que eu não pude descrever, algo que, no passado facilmente teria me ruído o mundo novamente. E eles vieram para mim, com o mais belo sorriso de seus rostos.

...ooooOOOooo...

Suas mãos tremiam, Milo olhou para elas como se fosse uma surpresa, o sangue saindo de seus poros, manchando o papel branquíssimo.

Fechou o caderno e enchugou as mãos em um lenço de bolso. Ficou atento à Camus, ele voltaria logo, as crianças dormiam, a velha mulher dormia, e ele estava exausto.

Milo queria que ele voltasse, e Camus sabia que era a hora deles também dormirem. Entrou como um humano, abrindo e fechando a porta com as mãos. Seus passos eram ruidosos.

-Sempre preocupado com detalhes que não precisam- disse Milo antes de se levantar- sei que você está chegando mesmo que não faça esses barulhos.

Camus parecia-lhe assustado- está com uma expressão horrível.

Deu de ombros- temos quantas horas até eles acordarem?

Camus tocou-lhe a face, acareciando-o com todo o cuidado, como sempre fazia e Milo beijou seu pulso, respeitosamente.

-Seis, sete...

-Sente-se Camus, conte-me sobre o que conversou com suas crianças hoje, eu não escutei, meus ouvidos estavam fechados, quero saber de você, não quero mais pensar em mim agora. Quero saber como é sua vida humana agora. Não poupe-me dos detalhes.

Camus sorriu, seus caninos à mostra, beijou de leve os lábios de Milo e sentou-se na cama, as costas eretas e passou a falar, calma e docemente enquanto acareciava-lhe os cabelos.

E Milo deixou-se cair na cama macia, escutando atentamente cada palavra. Precisava esvaziar a cabeça antes de continuar. E assim, ao som doce das palavras de Camus ditas em latim antigo, adormeceu lembrando-se de sua época dourada.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá leitoras e leitores, como tem passado de começo de ano?

Minha vida tem sido uma correria desde o finalzinho do ano, mas acho que a partir de agora irá melhorar. Espero ter pique/ânimo/inspiração para escrever muito esse ano, apesar que 2011 escrevi muito mais que 2010. Também tenho vontade de voltar a estudar e a colocar meu trabalho em ordem XD então terei que me esforçar para manter a mente fresca e não correr todo santo fim de semana.

Enfim, falando da fict..

Esse capítulo foi mais intenso, considerando toda violência física e estupros subentendidos, resolvi não aprofundar muito nesse assunto pois não queria deixar minha fict tão chocante assim, apesar que relutei em escrever certos detalhes que coloquei xD. Mas enfim, acabei colocando por ser necessário, queria mostrar como Milo e Hewke foram realmente judiados durante a vida pois no santuárioI, não me aprofundei muito na cabecinha dele.

Gosto muito da melancolia do Milo nessa fict, apesar de sua aparente arrogância na primeira parte, aqui ele mostra por que deixou seu coração tão fechado assim.

Ainda no final, voltei com um Milo doce e gentil e apaixonado pelo Camus da "atualidade" *-*

O que acharam?peguei pesado? XD

Perdoem-me pelos erros, to sem corretor gramatical no computador, procurei um online mas todos me decepcionaram, achei uns mais burros que eu XDD.

Nechan arigato pela review *-*, nom respondi online mas respondo por aqui, suas reviews são sempre mto bem-vindas *-*

Dark Heart. Muito obrigada viu, o próximo não vai demorar XD

Camus Aquário, obrigada pelo incentivo o/.

Obrigada quem leu até aqui.

Até a próxima


	4. O renascimento

**_Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada Masami, que deixo os créditos aqui temendo a perseguição da net 8D_**

**_Essa fict contém linguagem adulta, dark lemon e violência._**

**_O renascimento _**

Na manhã seguinte, ele se levantou, espiou a janela do quarto de dormir de Camus, a escuridão ainda dominava aquele lugar.

Camus estava sentado em sua própria cama, acordaram juntos, vestindo um roupão felpudo e aquecido e penteava os próprios longos cabelos de fogo que lhe caíam perfeitamente bem até a cintura.

Como um príncipe.

-Deixe-me fazer isso por você, gosto de sentir seus cabelos entre meus dedos- disse Milo com carinho.

-Obrigado- e virou-se de costas .

Milo tomou-lhe o pente com cerdas largas e sentiu o perfume dos cabelos vermelhos, doce perfume de tentação.

-Como está seu conto?

-Conto?

-Sim, pois nossas histórias não são mais ou menos do que um conto fantasioso, se um dia algum mortal o ler, seria apenas para sorrir ou para fazer um filme, transformando nossa realidade em vampiros sexyes semi-nus e depravados ou monstros deformados com medo de cruz e água-benta.

-Queria que eles brilhassem como purpurinas?

Camus riu.

-Como jóias?

-Como estátuas de glitter.

Camus gargalhou alto e negou com a cabeça.

-Não há nada mais perturbador que isso?- riu.

-Somos apenas assassinos, como outros predadores qualquer.

-Que seja- disse sem intensão de ser rude.

-Creio que a dor seja necessária- disse sem pensar, e surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras, essas que pareciam tanto com as de Camus no passado.

-Milo- disse- sua infelicidade me entristesse...

-Não sou tão infeliz quanto você pensa, Camus. Estou bem em minhas andanças. Sofro sim em silêncio, como você bem sabe, mas não desejo a morte ou a destruição, já lhe disse. Fui infeliz em outras épocas, agora minha vida se divide entre a solidão, fome e, apenas quando estou com você, completo.

Uma repentina declaração de amor, tão típico de Milo. Camus sorriu, se sentiu um pouco tonto e jogou a cabeça para tráz, esperando um beijo de Milo.

E ele cobriu sua boca com a sua, um pouco mais ousadamente que imaginou, com paixão e fervor. Assim era como uma onda que vinha com a tempestade, tirando seu fôlego quando menos esperava, e logo diminuia, deixando Camus zonzo e ofegante.

-Meu príncipezinho inocente.

-Mon ange...

-Seus filhos acordaram- disse acordando Camus do torpor e envolveu seu corpo em seus braços fortes- estarei aqui, terminando a minha lição de casa, quando você voltar, poderemos conversar, quem sabe, mais profundamente?

Camus desceu logo e Milo novamente se sentou na poltrona, com aquela caneta estranha e envolto em uma grossa coberta de pele.

...oooOOOooo...

Nunca, em meus sonhos mais estranhos imaginei encontrá-los novamente. Então, em uma ousada idéia, trouxe-os ao meu quarto.

Um quarto que eu realmente não gostaria de mostrar à eles, meus irmãos de sofrimento. Um quarto coberto de pecados, sujo e eu queria a presença de ambos comigo, queria vê-los, sentir seus cheiros e saber que eram reais. E não queria ser atrapalhado por clientes com propostas indecentes.

Pareciam reis naquelas roupas finas, bem-penteados e perfumados, com anéis pesados em seus dedos glamurosos e unhas limpas. Assim percebi que não trabalhavam com a força. Não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido à eles.

-A vida sorriu para vocês dois, não é verdade?.

Acho que vê-los em um estado tão bom, bem-alimentados me deixou um pouco enciumado. Oras, eu acabara de perder Hewke (um ano, para mim a dor era muito recente) . Nós vivíamos naquele lugar horrível e os dois pareciam que haviam tido a fortuna de serem senhores. Eu não passava de uma casca bonita e bem-humorada, sem coração e sem uma alma.

Bebi e disse coisas horríveis e depravadas, me insinuando como um prostituto barato. É claro disse a ambos a mentira de que nada significavam para mim. A verdade é que eram minha última chama de esperança de um resto de humanidade em mim, mas estava com raiva de mais para isso.

Hewke, como eu gostaria que você tivesse os visto, você me guiaria para a razão e saberia me fazer ser bondoso e gentil. E você ficaria feliz por eles, tenho certeza.

Eles deixaram meu quarto um pouco ressentidos com as minhas palavras cruéis e minha atitude imperdoável. E eu, furioso comigo mesmo me deitei com meus clientes, fingindo que nada acontecera.

Na noite seguinte, para minha surpresa, fui visitado novamente por Camus. Achei que jamais o veria novamente, como ele havia voltado para mim? Por que ele voltou a me procurar?

Acho que temi a resposta, não ousei perguntar, não, não deveria, e meu coração agradeceu por Camus não deixar-se intimidar por um Milo bêbado e enciumado da outra noite.

Tentei corrigir meu tratamento , tentei me lembrar um pouco de como eu era na carroça, uma criança e sua primeira paixão, rezando para as estrelas por uma vida melhor, para ser sincero, acho que não consegui, mas ele estava lá,e passamos uma agradável noite, apenas conversando. Não ousei dizer que aquela noite haveria de me custar fortunas. Uma noite com o escorpião, Milo, era caro demais para ser bancado por um professorzinho Francês, mesmo para um rico como ele era, eu pertencia à senhores e condes.

Mas eu o queria, queria-o comigo pois sua presença apaziguava minha dor e minha solidão. E eu nem ao menos o conhecia direito.

Para meu desespero, durante o dia, recebi a visita novamente pelo meu amo e senhor. Me dissera para arrumar rápido a melhor roupa que eu tivesse e no máximo dois pertences pessoais. Eu fora vendido, e pior, fora vendido para o desgraçado rico que comprara Hewke e o fizera desistir de viver. Partiria na noite seguinte à vinda de Camus, eu jamais o veria novamente, eu seria levado para seu castelo horrível onde seria tratado como um animal para seu bel prazer.

Entendam, eu vivia sob aquele gracioso teto de mármore e piso, repleto de pinturas bonitas e ricas, cortinas de veludo e cama macia, alimentos fartos e, se precisássemos, hospitais .Devo confessar, gostava daquilo. Não gostava de ter que me deitar com homens e mulheres depravados por causa de seus dinheiro. Não, mas era muito melhor que quase qualquer outra boate na cidade. Eu estudava, coisa que sempre gostei, e comia muito melhor que em qualquer outro lugar. E é claro, havia a admiração que tinham por mim, o doce sabor da vaidade. Talvez a minha vaidade tivesse surgido quando Hewke me deixou.

Bem, as pessoas eram variadas. A maior parte delas procurava apenas meu corpo. Mas haviam aquelas que, em seu íntimo, não queriam qualquer um, queriam ser amados, e amar, e me adoravam assim como adoraram Hewke um dia, e, após a sua morte eu só tinha isso para mim, era tudo o que me restava.

Por que eu havia sido escolhido? Possivelmente por estar ligado à Hewke, alguém deve ter dito que ele me amava, alguém deve ter lhe dito que Hewke pertencia somente à mim e que, quando ele morrera, seus poucos pertences eram meus, seu terço de contas. Ouvi alguém falar, pouco depois da morte de Hewke, que ele o amava realmente, e não suportava a idéia de haver um outro amor para ele.

Sair de lá e ir para o castelo do Conde Vanquish impiedoso e ciumento significava ir do limbo pro inferno. Eu não poderia suportar essa idéia, jamais.

Entendia como Hewke se sentia, embora tivesse odiado-o por me deixar, mas compreendia porque ele havia tomado aquela decisão, mesmo após nosso juramento. Finalmente entendia o desespero de Hewke, eu havia o perdoado e esperava que ele me perdoasse caso o encontrasse novamente.

Mesmo com o conforto da presença de Camus, apenas pensar que jamais o veria novamente, me desesperei. Tomei a minha decisão e nada, absolutamente nada nesse mundo me faria mudar de idéia.

Bebi como jamais bebera em minha vida, com meus lençóis da mais alta qualidade, fiz uma forca, planejei tudo, estaria morto e gelado quando ele chegasse, pendurado no meio da minha grande sala.

Então, o que jamais imaginava que aconteceria, aconteceu. Camus, meu príncipe de cabelos vermelhos, meu amor infantil, entrou pela porta do meu quato um pouco antes de minha consciência me deixar.

Me tirou de lá, me levou à sua residência para fazer malas e fugiu comigo para seu país natal.

Como podia? Me amou sem ao menos deitar-se comigo, me arrancou dos braços da morte e me trouxe para sua própria desgraça, largando toda sua vida para trás. Ele não me conhecia, e eu não a ele, e não queria estragar sua vida. Mas ele foi firme, me segurou em seus braços e me disse que não me abandonaria e eu não deveria nem pensar em uma coisa dessas. Estávamos juntos na fuga e estaríamos juntos a partir de agora.

Zeta se zangou um pouco, mas ele era para Camus o que Hewke era para mim, compreendeu no final das contas que a única coisa que podia fazer por Camus era nos ajudar a fugir.

Organizou tudo, contactou um aluno antigo, dinheiro, jóias e uma minúscula propriedade com dois servos para nos ajudar a levar alguns itens de valor que Camus possuía. Era madrugada ainda quando nossa carruagem escura partiu ás pressas com os melhores cavalos que tinham. apenas três baús com roupas e um pouco de comida.

Chegamos à França, lugar que ele jamais imaginara voltar. Ele me contara que era de família nobre, que se lembrava de seu castelo.

Minha vida se tornou o próprio paraíso após a fuga desesperada que tivemos apenas com o que podíamos carregar. Meu Camus, meu amado Camus agora comigo. Ele era esperto, muito inteligente, e facilmente conseguiu contactar seus antigos parentes. Conseguiu retomar todos os seus antigos bens e voltamos para seu castelo, antes destruído pela invasão dos bárbaros.

Com o dinheiro que conseguiu com seus parentes, seu pai fora amado por todos inclusive pelo próprio imperador, conseguiu terrenos e animais, criados e empregados, e passamos de fugitivos para ricos aristocratas. Seu sobrenome era ainda conhecido, assim como seu pai.

Era fácil conseguir convencer os ricos comerciantes de que tínhamos um pequeno reinado rico dentro de nossas terras. Eu tinha lábia, sei disso, e também charme, oras jamais neguei, era isso que fizera minha carreira explendorosa dentro daquele lugar. É claro que eu adorava usar o que eu aprendera na casa de banhos para valorizar Camus e foi o que fizemos.

Então, nosso pequeno reino se tornou imenso, e nós nos tornamos muito mais ricos que poderíamos querer.

Com dinheiro e Camus, um teto aquecido para morar, em um lugar que ninguém ousaria nem em pensamentos levantar a mão para mim e comigo me deitando apenas com Camus era tudo simplesmente perfeito, um paraíso que nem em meus sonhos mais profundos poderia existir.

Os servos nos amavam, dávamos a ele um tratamento como o que Camus recebera, a liberdade para estudar, e nos tratavam como reis. Meus dias eram agitados, aprendi a cavalgar pelos campos verdes e ensinei Camus a dançar. Eu gostava de cortejar as esposas e filhas dos nobres, mas meu coração pertencia apenas à Camus, e ele sabia disso.

Como eram ricas as festas, como eram divertidos as minhas noites quentes em minha cama com meus lençóis finos e meu amado ao meu lado, assim, dia após dia. Uma felicidade infinita que parecia-se mais com um pecado delicioso. Dois anos depois de fugirmos da casa de banhos, tudo parecia mais um enorme pesadelo e que eu havia acordado em meus travesseiros de pena com seus cabelos perfumados ao meu lado.

Mas a vida novamente me pregou peças, e, em alguns anos, eu havia adoecido terrivelmente.

As doenças que são facilmente curadas hoje em dia eram a peste da época. E rapidamente fiquei acamado.

Camus se desesperou, passou a se ausentar por dias para procurar qualquer tipo de ajuda que conseguiria, viajava para longe e trazia os melhores médicos e remédios que conseguia.

Mas eu sabia, tinha certeza, havia sido condenado e tudo o que queria era Camus comigo, ao meu lado.

Em minhas noites de dor e febre, ouvi a voz de minha mãe e de Hewke em alucinações cheias de amor e tristeza e vi também o conde miserável Vanquish me ameaçando em meus pesadelos. Ah que febre terrível, creio que chorava ou gritava, ou não tinha força para isso, não sei. Não tinha idéia da velocidade em que a doença progredia agora, não sabia se eram dias ou noites a não ser que alguém entrasse em meu quarto e me falasse.

Sei apenas que, em um dos meus sonhos, senti em meus lábios um sabor doce e forte de um néctar. Apenas uma gota, apenas uma miserável gota escorreu pela minha língua e me fez tremer de prazer e acalmara a minha dor.

E uma voz que soava forte e com um sotaque carregado de algum lugar que eu desconhecia, falando comigo em Grego, língua que eu não ouvia fazia muitos anos, lembrei de minha terra natal e os campos onde meus irmãos e eu trabalhávamos.

Essa voz era ao mesmo tempo doce e gentil, mas muitas vezes apenas falava coisas triviais as quais eu não me lembro bem.

Mas haviam também horas de diálogos comigo durante a madrugada. Sobre como a felicidade completa era possível ou o que era certo ou errado.

De início achei que delirava , mas logo percebi que não, e temi estar enlouquecendo de vez ou que a morte estaria me pregando peças cruéis.

E as noites febris se tornavam cada vez mais agradáveis, eu esperava ansiosamente pela voz voltar à minha mente e conversar com meu coração, enviando imagens diante de meus olhos de todos aqueles que eu amava.

Algumas vezes senti uma impaciência e um pouco de satiridade cruel em sua voz, e muitas vezes um ar infantil e inocente que me fazia acreditar fielmente que não passava de uma divindade e eu era um honrado moribundo escutando algum deus. Não, não podia ser coisa da minha mente. Não, ele me falava coisas também que eu não sabia, ele me dizia por onde Camus havia passado e me mostrava países que eu não havia visitado.

Contei a Camus o que eu ouvira e ele se enfureceu, não acreditava que eu partiria, mas eu sabia que sim. Ele me implorou para não pensar essas coisas e passou a viajar menos, enviando mensageiros a todo o reino em busca da cura para meu mal.

Mesmo com Camus no quarto, a voz não se calava. Quando ele dormia, eu o escutava, cada vez mais nítido, cada vez mais forte.

Quando finalmente chegara o meu dia, eu senti, senti que partiria, meu coração não batia direito, minha voz não saía e eu estava perdido em delírios ouvindo Camus chorar. Eu me odiava por isso, não queria deixá-lo, em meu íntimo, rezei para viver, para estar com ele para sempre, para jamais ouvir seu coração partindo da forma que estava. Eu queria estar com ele, abraçá-lo, dizer que ficaria bem, que estaria em seu coração agora, mas eu não conseguia. Não tinha forças.

Rezei como jamais rezei em minha vida para aquele ser que me visitava, pedi, implorei para me deixar viver para estar com ele, ou para dizê-lo que eu estaria com ele agora.

Entre meus dedos, senti as moedas que carreguei durante tanto tempo.

E eles apareceram, não me lembro da dor que Camus disse que eu deveria ter sentido pela violência que fui arrancado de seus braços, não me lembro nada além do coração impaciente de Kardia em minha alma, alfinetando meu coração com suas respostas dissimuladas.

-Por que eu? Por que Camus? Por que hoje?

-Você morrerá- disse ele- se eu permitir, ou poderá viver, apenas isso. Eu escolho seu destino e seu destino é estar no meu lugar, ou você quer a morte? Quer partir e deixar seu amado Camus sozinho? É isso o que quer?

-Não, não quero, quero estar com ele pelo resto da eternidade.

E assim ele me selou, com uma mordida violenta, bebeu direto do meu coração, sugando com força em meu pescoço agaixado no chão de seu banheiro como um animal selvagem.

Ele bebia com força e rapidamente, e minha alma havia se despedido de mim.

-Não não, não é a morte que lhe espera, meu caro, me escute, escute a minha voz e meu coração que você escutou por tanto tempo. Conversamo e eu usei meu sangue para deixá-lo vivo e me escutar durante os últimos dias, você me pertence, Milo, pertence à mim.

E ele me contou sua história sem dizer uma palavra, como ele amava Degel e como ele vivia apenas para ele, como eu vivia para Camus. E me mostrara seu passado e também sofrera com uma doença que o mataria ainda novo e como decidiram fugir para morrerem juntos e a Deusa os resgataram no meio da neve para se tornarem seus guardiões leais.

E ele me mostrou minha vila, minha casa e o rosto de minha mãe chorando no dia em que eu parti.

Aquele prazer que todos sentimos quando o sangue invade nossas veias me fez gemer alto. Não escutava Camus, mas sabia que ele estava ali. Kardia havia me prometido que ele estaria comigo a partir de agora.

E de repente tudo havia mudado, eu gritei, meu corpo que estava fragilizado pela minha doença se contorcia e debatia sem que eu mandasse. Eu estava no chão, nú. E Kardia me segurava no colo sorrindo.

E senti a água morna da banheira em mim, Camus estava ao meu lado, atônito, admirando a beleza das águas. Ele não olhava para mim, estava letárgico e eu o abracei, meus braços estavam fortes novamente, meu corpo não doía mais e eu estava vivo? Ou estaríamos os dois mortos?

Quando saímos do banho, Kardia e Degel nos vestiram, conversamos sentados em frente à uma lareira aquecida, estávamos em alguma casa confortável ainda na França. Degel gostava da França, e era ali que moravam quando queriam ficar longe de tudo e de todos.

Eles nos explicaram o que deveriam explicar, que viveríamos de sangue, que estávamos em algum lugar entre a vida e a morte.

Aprendemos o que todos os vampiros aprendem, que nossas forças são mais do que imaginamos, que podemos destruir ou nos esconder com uma facilidade incrível, que somos imortais à armas e doenças. Aprendemos que para vivermos precisamos matar, e que a morte tem um sabor delicioso e tentador.

Então mais uma vez minha vida seria outra e eu passei a morar no Santuário, abandonando nossas vidas de reis na França e partindo para Grécia em meio à muitas montanhas onde os humanos ignorantes de nossa existência não conseguiriam chegar.

Lá, em um quarto que meu novo mestre havia criado exclusivamente para mim, morei com Camus por anos e anos até que fui forçado pela minha própria dor a abandoná-lo.

Mas vou falar primeiro de nossa existência no santuário.

Aprendi a venerar e amar a Deusa, e sim, mesmo que pareça que não, eu a amava, embora jamais tenha a conhecido. Também amava Kardia, difente do que demonstrava para todos, a sua partida me foi dolorosa.

Creio que Degel seja como Camus, e apenas desapareceu para ele, evitando o sofrimento da despedida, mas Kardia, uma noite antes de me deixar apareceu em meu quarto enquanto eu colocava a nova porta em seu devido lugar.

Me abraçou como um pai abraçaria um filho e me confessou seu coração.

-Eu o escolhi meu filho, eu o amo, você entende isso?

E eu acenei que sim, ele era meu pai e eu o amava por isso.

-Degel ama Camus também, mas sei que você sabe como são, Camus é como Degel, e ele irá partir sem se despedir, temendo ser fraco, mostrar fraqueza em suas emoções. Ele me chama de infantil mas ele é como um ser inocente.

Sorri, eu sabia.

-Quero pedir-lhe uma coisa, minha doce e sofrida criança- ele era doce em suas palavras, fora violento ao me transformar, mas era delicado e gentil quando queria e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas- sobreviva, chegará uma hora em que sua própria existência será dolorosa demais para você mesmo, e, quando acontecer, digo por experiência própria, se enterre fundo na terra, fundo, tão fundo que você não consiga mais ouvir voz alguma, e nesse momento você encontrará a paz para suportar a sobrevivência. Assim como farei agora que partir. Nem que faça isso sozinho, nem que tenha que abandonar Camus. Eu mesmo já o fiz muitas vezes, Degel não o faz mas eu sim, eu faço e sei que você também precisará.

Essas palavras que não faziam sentido algum na época fazem para mim agora. Creio que comecei a acreditar nelas depois de cem ou duzentos anos de existência.

Meu mestre me beijou em meus lábios, tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos como se para memorizar-me. Seus olhos tão azuis quanto os meus, seus cabelos mais claros em cascatas douradas cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Como era belo, e como eu o amava.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que ele desaparecesse de minha frente. Mas não me esqueço desse dia, e tenho certeza, eu o encontrarei novamente.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá leitores e leitoras

Primeiramente, perdoem-me pela piada infame sobre crepúsculo (especialmente para as fans) é que quando eu escrevia, eu assitia um vídeo tosco sobre os vampiros brilhantes. Eu realmente não gosto deles, mas não tenho nada contra quem gosta, só acho perturbador a ideia dos vampiros serem purpurinados.

Segundo lugar, a história deu uma reviravolta completa agora, bem, nada não-esperado, especialmente para quem leu a primeira parte XD, mas a relação Milo-Kardia não ficou muito clara no Santuário de Sangue I, achei interessante focar mais nessa parte, principalmente quando Milo adoece, tadenho.

Mas a fict não acabou ainda, tem mais um pouquinho XD, esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo que os outros, no começo ele era um dos mais curtos, mas tinha ficado muuuuuuuuuito corrido e resolvi tentar amenizar o passo, sei que é difícil acompanhar meu ritmo, mas estou tentando melhorar, juro o/

Como sempre, perdoem meus erros e breguices em algumas partes XD

Nechan(Pure-Petit-Cat) gambatte o/ vai dar tudo certo, força o/

PandoraLc. e Camus Aquario, obrigada sempre pelas reviews carinhosas, espero que gostem desse chap o/

Agradeço a quem leu até aqui

Até a próxima


	5. Pagina virada

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai, por favor senhor com nome alternativo para canja, não me processe_**

**_Página virada._**

-Se tivesse a chance de voltar a ser humano, você voltaria? Apenas uma chance para ficar apenas um dia, a beira da morte, sentir suas dores, o que escolheria?

Milo o olhou espantado.

-Camus é a reencarnação do arrependimento, você, meu amor, quer ser humano de todas as formas possíveis, até pela morte, quer conhecer a morte? Você voltaria?

-Eu teria uma chance para voltar a ver o calor do sol, sentir o sabor da água?

-Sim, mas a teria por pouco tempo, sabe, os humanos estão sempre à beira da morte, estão sempre morrendo lentamente. O tempo é cruel, a sua fragilidade é inevitável.

-Voltaria.

-Diz isso, mas se fosse humano, desejaria ser vampiro, imortal, eternamente jovem e belo, exatamente como é agora.

-Talvez, não sei ao certo. E o que me diz de você, meu escorpião?

-Só há sofrimento por entre os humanos para mim, não há mais nada, não passam de alimentos.

-Sei que não pensa assim, Milo, você conheceu a felicidade enquanto vivia comigo, ou estou enganado?

-Oh sim, meu amado, com você passei a melhor fase de minha miserável vida, com você acreditei que o céu era possível e que o mundo não era tão ruim assim, o suficiente para transpassar todo meu sofrimento, por esses anos que passamos juntos na França eu não odeio os humanos, por esses anos eu o amo tanto e tão completamente.

-Não gostaria de sentir-se em mim se fossemos humanos novamente?

Ele riu alto, Camus se apaixonava todas as vezes que ele ouvia esse som.

-Está pensando como os homens, _mon amour _, você tem e terá meu amor espiritual para sempre, meu amor carnal não é nada, não significa nada. Mas se duvida, sim, sinto um pouco de falta de tê-lo comigo, em meus braços, mas isso eu tenho quando trocamos o sangue precioso. Você ainda quer sentir-me dentro do seu corpo? Te invadindo e o preenchendo por dentro?

Camus pensou um pouco e repondeu.

-Não, o que temos agora é ainda mais prazeiroso, é quando trocamos sangue que sinto que sou seu.

-Sim, é disso que falo meu querido, meu amor, meu Camus- Milo mordeu sua própria língua e encheu sua boca com seu sangue, passando para os lábios de Camus.

Camus abriu a boca e chupou sua língua bebendo com força, sentindo a onda de choque e prazer que sempre sentia apenas com Milo. Gemeu alto.

-Por que essa pergunta tão repentina?

-Apenas uma pergunta, estive curioso. Quando vi Hyoga rir e sorrir com uma bala dessas que crianças comem que eu trouxe me perguntei qual era mesmo o sabor da comida que comíamos? Qual era o sabor da água e do vinho? Quando nos deitávamos, qual era a sensação do meu corpo ser invadido pelo seu?

Milo riu novamente.

-Que idéias adoráveis, Camus, mas você se esquece de uma coisa. Como humano você não poderá voar pelos céus sem aviões. Como humano você não poderia escutar os pássaros ao longe como você tanto aprecia, ou não conseguiria ter salvo essas duas crianças filhos seus- sua voz mudou um pouco- como humanos, estaríamos em constantes riscos de morte.

Camus envergonhou-se um pouco, corando.

-Perdoe-me, não sei o que passou quando quase partiu naquele castelo à tantos anos, não sei qual é a dor da agonia de estar quase partindo.

-Tudo bem, meu príncipe, não quiz magoá-lo. Apenas não gosto da idéia de que você poderia morrer apenas saindo por aquela porta, sendo atacado por um urso ou congelado de frio. Me agrada que você não sofra com as doenças ou os terríveis acidentes que podem acontecer-lhe.

...oooOOOooo...

Quando Degel e Kardia finalmente deixaram o santuário, eu tinha o costume de sair para caçar sozinho, ia para longe e voltava na mesma noite, descobri devagar que eu poderia ir cada vez mais longe e estava cada vez mais forte com o sangue que meu mestre e pai havia me dado. Ele e o mestre de Camus haviam sido generosos conosco para que possamos cuidar de seus postos sem problemas com os outros antigos que ganharam a força através das eras.

Acho que foi apenas no quarto ou quinto ano de transformação que ousei passar mais de um dia fora.

Primeiro fui para o norte do país, e viagei de barco, imprudentemente escondido por entre as caixas de animais mortos, quase vomitando com o cheiro infernal da carne apodrecendo. Fui imprudente e irresponsável, mas estava a testar minha resistência. Vivi dos pequenos ratos que viviam no porão e alguns marinheiros adoecidos que morreriam logo, a viagem não foi tão longa para causar um alarde, e finalmente consegui chegar à Itália.

Meu objetivo? Queria ver o lugar em que fui trancafiado para servir a lordes e condes no passado e me vingar. Vingar a morte de Hewke, vingar o sofrimento que passamos e me soltar das amarras do meu passado.

Kardia não havia me dito nada sobre esse tipo de comportamento, a vingança e a minha dependência pelo meu passado, mas eu achei importante fazer isso. Minha garganta secava apenas por pensar em Hewke e em seu corpo caído no chão na poça de sangue.

Parei em frente à casa de banhos, estava sozinho, vestindo roupas parecidas com as que eu usava enquanto trabalhava lá. A rua de trás era escura e poucas pessoas passavam, fora os clientes que as vezes levavam uma das moças ou rapazes para casa. Verifiquei com cuidado, nenhum barulho.

Com meus poderes, não tive dificuldades em escalar a parede de pedra, passando silenciosamente de janela a janela em busca do meu objetivo principal.

Não fazia muito tempo eu havia descoberto em meus poderes que eu poderia escutar com facilidade o pensamento dos humanos. Vasculhei o local na mente aberta dos bêbados e de seus acompanhantes se ele estaria lá, e estava.

Conde Vanquish. Olhos maléficos azuis, cabelos negros como a noite e cacheados, muito cheios. Sempre vestindo roupas finas e caras e era belo, sim, como era belo mesmo com as rugas e traços começando a aparecer, era um homem para se admirar. E gentil com todas as pessoas à seu redor.

Era um conquistador, havia se casado assim e herdado de seus sogros as terras que o mantinham rico e poderoso, era esperto o suficiente para ter controle de quase todo o país, sua pobre mulher, feia e manca, era a única filha de uma família de sangue azul, era desprovida de inteligência e o amava cegamente por achar que era igualmente amada por alguém tão bonito.

E, como toda mulher apaixonada, fingia não ver o lado negro de seu marido. Sorria e dizia à todos que agradecia todos os dias por um cavalheiro tão perfeito, tão doce e gentil ser pai de suas quatro crianças espertas.

Porém, sua mente cruel acordava e destratava a todos do modo a extravasar seu coração malévolo apenas naqueles cuja opinião nada contaria à corte. Pessoas de passado sujo que não faziam diferença vivas ou mortas.

No quarto andar do prédio eu escutei sua voz e seu cheiro medonho, eu não tinha poderes quando eu o vira pela primeira vez, mas é claro que não seria difícil reconhecê-lo. Eu ouvia sua mente insana gritar crueldades como se ele estivesse do meu lado. Sem cuidado algum, pulei pela sacada e invadi o quarto luxuoso de uma das meninas mais formosas que trabalhavam lá e que eu conheci quando apenas começava seu ofício. Alice, agora já com seus vinte e cinco anos, estava na cama, sendo segurada pelas grandes mãos do conde, obrigada a deitar-se de barriga para baixo enquanto ele a feria.

Entrei silenciosamente, e eu tampei a boca do conde com a minha mão vendo que ele me encarava aterrorizado tentando alcançar seu punhal de bolso amarrado em sua cintura. Alice chorava quando me viu, me reconheceu, horrorizada com os meus movimentos sobrenaturais, não conseguiu se mover ou gritar e logo perdera os sentidos sobre a cama.

Arranquei-o de cima dela com violência, tomando cuidado para que ele não conseguisse gritar e mostrei propositalmente apenas para ele as minhas presas sombria, eu o queria aterrorizado, eu o queria sofrendo.

Então, abocanhei, bebendo devagar aquele sangue venenoso e doce.

Ah o torpor, a violência. O que eu sabia na época em que ele havia me comprado, não era nem metade do que ele havia feito. Ele era mal, realmente cruel, torturava de maneira ainda mais maldosa seus inimigos, o que ele fazia com Hewke e outros servos que ele comprava, não era nem a sombra do que ele era capaz para subir no poder.

Enquanto saboreava o doce mel de sua vida, ele me mostrava sem saber tudo o que conseguia se lembrar, e eu, apenas consegui ser frio e sem piedade.

E com duas gotas do meu sangue tapando suas feridas, parei de beber antes que seu coração parasse, deixando-o letárgico com o corpo amolecido e tonto com meu ataque, caindo no chão como um saco de batata.

Não, eu não poderia matá-lo dessa maneira, não ali, ela seria condenada por isso, quem acreditaria nela se dissesse que o Milo, fugitivo havia voltado e se transformado em um demônio. Deixei-a em sua cama delicadamente e cobri-a com seu cobertor felpudo, vesti o Conde apropriadamente e saí com ele com os olhos semi-serrados como se estivesse bêbado demais para protestar.

Todos nos cumprimentando, não fui reconhecido. Pedi à seu cocheiro que nos levasse à sua casa.

-Ele está bêbado demais para responder por si, e, creio que tenha experimentado o ópio com as meninas, veja está quase acordado e quase dormindo.

Então eu o acompanhei em seu glorioso castelo, arrastando-o em meus braços como se eu ainda fosse acompanhante qualquer, e pedi que nos deixasse a sós em seu quarto pois era o que ele havia me pedido, naquele castelo onde sua esposa dormia em um outro quarto solitária com seus filhos ainda pequenos.. Descobri, lendo suas mentes, que não era incomum o senhor do castelo voltar acompanhado, mas nada disso chegava aos ouvidos alheios. Sua esposa aceitava seus "amantes" que não era raro naquela época com pessoas de poder.

E lá, em sua própria cama, onde tantos outros inclusive Hewke havia se deitado com ele, eu abocanhei aquela veia saltitante pela segunda vez. Não levou mais do que dois goles para sentir seu coração amaldiçoado parar de bater.

O som da morte é um prazer indescritível. Especialmente para os vampiros recém-criados, e sentir-me vingado causou-me um choque tremendo. Eu poderia ter enviado-lhe mensagens horríveis, poderia tê-lo feito sentir dor e arrancado membro por membro de seu corpo, mas eu não o fiz, não consegui, dei-o a morte como dou a todos as minhas vítimas, deixei-o dormir em sua cama para sempre.

Me afastei rapidamente do castelo, furtivo. Achei uma pequena igreja abandonada e me escondi no fundo onde havia um pequeno cemitério. Encontrei uma cova saqueada, com o cadáver já seco e o tirei de dentro, me enterrando no buraco que estava aberto. Fechei meus olhos, o sabor do sangue do lorde ainda em meus lábios me aquecia por dentro. Sangue maldito, homem maldito, vida maldita. E adormeci.

Voltei à minha casa no Santuário, a viagem me pareceu longa e durante todo o caminho deixei um rastro de mortos sem ter o mesmo cuidado que tive para ir.

Assim que cheguei à meu posto, procurei Camus, peguei-o pelo pulso e levei-o à seu quarto, ele não protestou, mas mesmo assim eu o arrastava, e o abracei com força, sem dizer o que havia acontecido. Senti que meu coração explodiria com a agitação.

Ele me abraçou, sabia que queria me perguntar o que havia ocorrido, me beijou com força em meus lábios e me pediu para sentar.

Mas não obedeci, como uma criança chorosa, apertei seu corpo contra o meu e afundei meu rosto em seu ombro, onde seus cabelos perfumados me faziam sentir conforto.

-Camus- chamei baixo- Camus, Camus Camus- repeti.

E ele me beijava em meu rosto, segurou-me um pouco afastado de si e me beijou novamente, meu rosto, meu queixo e meu pescoço, acareciando e me jurando que me amava e que eu deveria me acalmar e contar o que acontecera.

Então, segurei seu rosto e com as minhas presas afiadas, mordi minha própria língua, enchendo minha boca com sangue e beijei-o, sem cuidado fazendo o sangue escorrer por sua língua e pela boca. Quando o sangue fez a ferida se fechar eu abri novamente, e ele sugava com força enquanto gemia alto.

Ele sugava como se eu fosse uma de suas vítimas, bebia com fome, sem medo. Eu podia ouvi-lo, podia ouvir seu coração, era Camus que estava comigo.

Senti meu corpo todo tremer quando em minha boca era seu sangue agora que jorrava, suguei com tanta força que creio que eu o machuquei um pouco, mas eu precisava disso. Senti seu coração acelerando e batendo sobre seu peito. Ah o calor, ah era o gosto que eu queria, era o amor que eu queria, me despi, eu o despi, rasgando sua roupa bonita sem delicadeza, vendo os botões pularem e o barulho do tecido se partindo, e deitamos nús em sua cama.

Mas o sexo não era nada para nós, não, não era nada importante, apenas queria sentir sua pele contra a minha, pele macia, quente, ele estava muito bem alimentado e mordi seu pescoço como havia mordido o conde. Suguei mais e mais até que ele gritou rouco, de prazer? De dor?

E ele fez o mesmo, atacou-me no pulso e depois novamente na língua.

Enquanto continuávamos com o ritual que fazíamos pela primera vez, eu emiti com a minha mente em meu sangue as imagens do que eu havia feito e ele me repetia de novo e de novo sem dizer uma palavra que me amava e que estaria ali para mim.

E eu também o amava, e amo cada vez mais ainda hoje, jamais deixaria de amá-lo, não importa o que aconteça.

Fiquei lá ainda por alguns anos. Mas no final, todos nós buscamos a solidão uma hora ou outra. Aconteceu comigo precocemente, mas também aconteceu com Camus.

Para onde eu fui? Por que saí?

Fui mandado em uma missão para uma pequena ilha isolada e por Shion, um dos antigos que ainda não havia nos abandonado. Havia um traidor do santurário que fugira para esse local afastado das nossas terras e espalhava agora o poder que tínhamos em mãos e exigia que se juntassem contra nós, para arrancar de nós nosso poder e distribuir a imortalidade por todos na Terra.

Eu deveria destruir essa pessoa e fazer com que todas as suas histórias fossem apenas mito. Lá, aprendi da forma mais dolorosa que nós não seríamos venerados e sim, caçados como animais e usados como fonte de poder. Os moradores queriam nosso sangue, e esse traidor havia oferecido à eles em troca de proteção, nosso sangue poderoso.

Eliminei-o com facilidade, era um vampiro fraco demais para ser uma ameaça real, nem ao menos tinha a força para transformar qualquer um ainda, mas sabia que éramos fracos para o fogo e o sol.

Minhas investigações tomaram tempo e logo os primeiros raios de sol chegaria e tive que me esconder em algum lugar. Em uma caverna pequena com o chão úmido, cavei um pouco e me escondi, achando que estaria a salvo durante o dia para voltar à noite para o santuário..

Diferente dos moradores do santuários, os nativos da ilha não foram pacíficos e temeroso, conheciam nossos ponto-fracos e fariam de tudo para conseguir realizar seus planos. Me localizaram e me atacaram à luz do dia, tentando abrir a cova que eu havia criado.

Foi quando descobri que eu, involuntariamente poderia matar enquanto dormia e acordei, banhado de sangue e corpos de quase todos os moradores.

Jamais contei essa história a ninguém, nem a Camus, eu me envergonhava da falta do meu auto-controle, mesmo que isso pareça tolo de pensar agora. Tolos foram eles que atacaram um poderoso vampiro durante seu período de sono, mas mesmo assim eu me culpei.

Não posso descrever a dor que senti quando me vi no espelho, não poderia contar a ninguém pois não conseguiria colocar em minha boca, palavras que eu pudesse usar pelo horror de ter assassinado tantas pessoas, mesmo que essas quizessem a minha morte.

Pode parecer que sou apenas um fraco predador, cercado de pudores hipócritas para um assassino, mas entendam, para mim aquilo tudo era novidade, especialmente como um rescém-criado, minha força era ridícula, e entre os mortos haviam meninos pequenos com idade para estarem aprendendo a caçar ainda, crianças e jovens ainda.

Enviei uma mensagem à Shion , me despedi de Camus e parti, resolvi que deveria ficar longe do santuário, por hora, vagando por alguns dias a mais que estava acostumado.

Sair foi como cortar as amarras que me prendiam à anos. Creio que fiz algo que a maior parte dos moradores do santuário consideravam um pecado contra a Deusa, pelo menos entre os treze.

Quando passei mais de uma semana fora, quando deixei o país pela primeira vez em sessenta anos, senti que poderia ir muito mais além das amarras que tinham pregado em nossas mentes.

Quando parti do Santuário, decidi que veria o mundo, o mundo deveria ser meu, assim como tudo que eu tocava deveria ser meu. É claro que temi dar os primeiros passos para fora , mas mesmo assim eu não poderia ficar mais tempo lá, minha presença tinha sido envenenada por mim.

E realmente não me interessava o santuário, me desagradava o fato de Camus se tornar tão íntimo de todos ali.

Jamais lhe disse isso. Jamais confessei à Camus a sombria face de ciúmes que me acomedia. Eu o amava demais para dizer. Amava-o demais para confrontá-lo e tirá-lo de lá.

Podia ver que ele estava feliz, podia passar dias e dias conversando sobre as maiores mentes da humanidade e seus pensamentos diversos com Shaka, um belo intelectual indiano e seu companheiro Mú, tão belo quanto. Podia passar dias apenas olhando para Saga e seu explendor. Assim como podia vir à meu quarto e pedir para mim cantar ou contar histórias da minha Deusa e minhas aventuras quando eu voltava.

Senti um pouco ter ouvido de Camus que a minha partida instigou à todos a fazerem o mesmo. Todos aqueles que acreditavam que o dever de nós, os filhos, era aguardar no santuário. Eventualmente um por um deixavam o local.

Claro que, em parte estavam certos sobre nossas prisões mentais. Uma vez a cada alguns anos todos voltavam, as vezes juntos, as vezes separados.

Não sou tão frio em relação a eles quanto deve parecer, mesmo com o que acabei de dizer. Posso escutar a voz de todos por onde estão, quando querem ser ouvidos, sei inclusive se criaram mais um filho ou se procuram a destruição, eu os amo sim, são irmãos como devem ser.

Então quando saí, primeiramente fui para os campos verdes e cinzas da Inglaterra. Lá encontrei-me com Shaka novamente. Não permaneci muito tempo em sua residência, como achei que ficaria. O frio do país me fez bem por um tempo, mas eu não gostava das imagens de destruição e de guerras.

Fomos chamados de volta ao santuário para uma crise com o irmão de Saga, Kanon, que havia enlouquecido de vez, e fiquei mais alguns meses por lá, até que Saga prendeu seu gêmeo em um lugar em que mesmo para nós, seria difícil escapar e quando a paz dominou o santuário, parti novamente.

Fui para o Brasil, país novo ainda com muito verde e havia um de nós lá, Aldebaran, grande e forte como um touro, que me guiou pelo continente Americano. Conheci o Canadá e o México também e a crescente América dos estados. Então o deixei para trás e me isolei finalmente em algumas ilhas no meio do Oceano.

Longe da humanidade evoluindo, longe dos meus irmãos de sangue errantes. Vivi lá na ilha tropical, caçando os nativos que me chamavam em sua língua de monstro invisível. Jamais souberam que peste que havia caído sobre seu pequeno mundo, jamais me mostrei a eles.

Durante anos e anos não falei com ninguém, não fui visto por ninguém além de minhas vítimas, bebia de nativos de um lugar selvagem e outro e desaparecia com seus corpos. As vezes me enterrava fundo na terra e dormia, dormia profundamente até que as roupas que eu usasse ficassem em frangalhos pela decomposição. Até que resolvi voltar para Grécia. Mas Camus havia partido do Santuário.

Fiquei lá por muitos anos, cinquenta, no mínimo.

Achei que Camus voltaria, mas ele não voltou, e eu não sabia por onde procurar, ele não queria ser ouvido por nós.

Engraçado, não é verdade? Com tamanha intimidade entre nós não podemos nos sentir, somos amantes mas não conseguimos nos achar. Fui informado atravéz de outros antigos que iam e vinham do Santuário que Camus estaria no extremo norte da Terra, criando duas crianças mortais como filhos, vivendo escondido de nós e de humanos em um lugar tão frio quanto se tornou a barreira de gelo que ele formara em volta de seu coração para os outros. Para os outros, menos para mim e para suas crianças.

Há mais um detalhe de minha vida que ainda não contei à Camus. Passei um pouco mais de cinquenta anos morando no Santuário antes de sair pela primeira vez. Porém, foi mais ou menos nos primeiros anos que descobri que era exatamente o mesmo país em que eu nasci.

Não sei por que, mas fui investigar a fundo a minha antiga vila.

Quando eu cheguei, era tudo diferente do que havia em minha mente. A vila já não existia, os moradores haviam sidos expulsos pela evolução das cidades à volta. A velha religião havia sido banida e era nada mais nada menos que outra grande cidade da Grécia agora.

Andei relutante com o máximo de esforço tentando reconhecer as pequenas e antigas caselas que ainda sobraram. Nada, tudo parecia novo, tudo parecia outro. Muitas vezes, enquanto caminhava, me perguntava se era verdade, se ali era realmente a minha antiga vila.

Foi quando eu o vi, meu irmão mais velho. O mesmo que havia me entregado a moeda. Haviam rugas em seu rosto magro e fino, linhas de expressão indicando que a diferença de idade sua e minha era enorme. Não sei dizer até hoje como me lembrei dele mas me lembrei e, como um bom fantasma eu o segui para finalmente ver que ele tinha uma família feita, que sua vida era boa, havia comida quente em seu prato e haviam crianças saudáveis o cercando.

Minha mãe, minha doce mãe não estava mais lá, andei em volta da casa dele para procurar por meus outros irmãos e meu pai, cujo rosto eu não me lembrava mas não consegui nada.

Enquanto me esticava na janela de mármore, eu permiti que ele me visse por alguns segundos.

Ou vi seu sussurro assombrado com meus ouvidos vampíricos dizer "Milo" para si. E assim desapareci, deixando para trás, em sua janela, uma das duas moedas que ele havia me entregado.

Li em sua mente antes de sair, ele sentia um amor por mim que eu desconhecia, ele vira outros irmãos partirem da mesma forma que eu, coisa que eu também não sabia. Que todos jamais voltaram e ele sabia que iriam para um lugar muito pior do que a nossa terra, mas era algo que deveríamos fazer, e ele odiava isso.

Também vi que minha mãe havia sido triste após a minha partida, eu a amava, eu era o filho mais amado por ela pois eu a amava sem nada em troca, e ela havia me entregado à sorte do mundo por influência dos outros irmãos e de meu pai. Não levou muitos anos para que ela morresse de tristeza.

Meu pai havia morrido pouco tempo depois e a família se desfez, um por um deixando a vila.

Não senti rancor ou raiva ao encontrar com ele. Mas ele estava sim, feliz, ele me vira bem-vestido e bem-penteado, com roupas que usei como um dos reis do castelo de Camus na França e ele sorriu para si ,e a felicidade dele me trouxe um pouco de paz. Acho que levou paz para ele também.

Talvez que era disso que eu precisava naquela época, e senti que me livrei das amarras de meu passado com aquela pequena demonstração de amor. Jamais o vi novamente, jamais procurei seus descendentes, embora estive muito tentado a segui-los para assistir a linhagem de minha família. Pensando bem, eu o amava também, apenas pelo seu discreto gesto de me entregar as moedas.

E ele estava orgulhoso de mim pois quando eu o permiti que me visse, estava bem vestido, adulto, um homem feito e com os cabelos brilhantes, e roupas de nobres, sabia que ele pensara isso pois eu estava atento.

E essa foi a minha saga até hoje, e assim que vivi, dentro da terra, em cavernas, castelos abandonados. Escutava os humanos falarem ao longe, ouvindo assim e aprendendo suas línguas e costumes como um telespectador de novela. Assim aprendi o que acontecia com o mundo, suas evoluções, suas modas, suas guerras, suas lutas, suas tristezas, suas doenças e é claro, também a felicidade e a paz de alguns lugares.

Vim para Sibéria encontrar Camus pois à alguns meses estive na França, nas ruínas perdidas do nosso antigo castelo. Precisava vê-lo, as pedras, os quartos e o que quer que havia sobrado dele. Através dos anos, sei que Camus jamais procurou saber o que havia acontecido com nossa vida lá, mas eu sempre soube. Os servos que sobreviveram fugiram. Alguém levou a notícia para Zeta de que havíamos sidos mortos por monstros e ele chorou, mas de certa forma ele sabia que naquele castelo, tínhamos sido felizes, e tudo graças à ele e Camus.

E, caminhando sobre as pedras do que um dia foi nosso quarto, a única coisa que veio em minha mente foi estar com Camus, amá-lo e amá-lo, por quanto tempo eu aguentar. E foi por isso que, à alguns dias vim para Sibéria, consegui dinheiro facilmente aqui e ali, comprei apropriadamente algumas roupas. Bem, como sei o que fica bem em mim mas não sei o que seria apropriado para a época e para o lugar, pedi a ajuda de algumas simpáticas atendentes que faziam questão de me tocar em meu braço para conversar. Sei que sou bonito e sei que estão todas interessadas em mim e me divirto com isso, mas peguei o que deveria pegar, roupas para muitos dias, comprei uma mala e vim para vê-lo. E, por hora, é tudo o que preciso.

...oooOOOooo...

Milo fechou o livro analisando as páginas escritas com tanto carinho, percebera agora como seu próprio mundo havia se fechado até para Camus e com isso, com essa pequena atitude, sentiu-se muito mais leve em anos, teria que se afastar logo dali, não suportaria estar com essas crianças por muito tempo, mas agora queria Camus e queria que suas memórias fossem lidas e estar ao seu lado quando isso acontecesse.

-Milo?- Camus entrara novamente e Milo o abraçou, com carinho, deixando que duas lágrimas grossas de sangue percorressem seus olhos e manchasse sua roupa.

-Você vai partir?

-Não agora, meu amor, não agora. Mas em breve, mas não se preocupe, Camus, eu voltarei sempre para você, você sabe que voltarei e, um dia ficaremos juntos para sempre, eu lhe prometo. Agora, depois desse presente que você me deu, sei que não conseguirei ficar muito tempo longe de você, nos veremos com mais frequência. Eu o amo.

O que fazia Milo diferente dos outros era que ele conheceu e aceitou a morte antes de se tornar um vampiro. Ele tinha a consciência do que era o sofrimento durante a vida, sabia o que era desejar a morte sobre a vida para acabar com seu próprio sofrimento. Sua fragilidade, seus medos, sua raiva e finalmente sua paz. Tinha certeza que sua vida terminaria naquele dia, mas não terminou.

Isso fazia Milo ter a personalidade diferente dos outros vampiros, valorizava sua imortalidade, valorizava os humanos, mas nunca admitia isso. Somado à seu sofrimento durante a vida, acabara se tornando um ser fechado em seu próprio casulo.

A história de ambos não terminou ali, naquele dia contudo um capítulo de sua história pode finalmente ser fechada junto com aquele grosso caderno de muitas folhas.

...oooOOOooo...

Demorouuuuuuuu pra mim postar, muitas reedições, apesar de que sei que ainda contém muitos erros XDD sorry, estou sem beta...

Esse capítulo foi feito inicialmente para ser o mais curto, mas a medida que fui lendo, vi que precisava colocar muita coisa. Trechos e frases que fui escrevendo enquanto desenvolvia as idéias da fict. Bem, as vezes eu escrevo picado, tenho a idéia e vou escrevendo elas randomicamente e depois leio tudo e junto.

A história de Camus e Milo não terminou, mas a partir dessa fict entra a história dos filhos de Camus, Hyoga e Isaak e depois novamente Camus e Milo com todo o resto, mas é claro, as ficts estão realmente interligadas, porém, não precisa se ler uma para entender a outra, já que eu acabo resumindo no começo XDD.

Assim que eu acabar a Love&Blood eu tenho já o começo de outras com os outros personagens desse mundo muito louco que criei XDD.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa história, pessoalmente foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora, sei que dá para perceber MUITOS elementos e até partes parecidas com os livros da Anne, mas, não canso de dizer, ela é minha inspiração eterna *-*.

Obrigada à vocês que acompanharam a fict e principalmente as LINDAS , Camus Aquario, Mi Scorpion e minha digníssima nechan Pure-petit-Cat. Vocês me animam e MUITO a escrever.

Bjos


End file.
